


Generation of Miracles Assemble

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marvel Avengers - AU, Not Beta Read, Thank you for the over 1000 Hits!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known each other in middle school.</p><p>They fought each other in high school.</p><p>Now they  are going to be brought back together to fight the forces of evil...  But can they do so without killing each other in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brought Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a discussion with my friends and suddenly we got on the topic of: what if the GOM were in the Avengers verse... And well... This happened.
> 
> My second attempt at a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic.

Prologue:

Brought Back Together

       When they had been in middle school they had been called the Generation of Miracles.  In high school, the name followed them, but they no longer were on the same team.  When Seirin won at the Winter Cup everyone in the Generation of Miracles was faced with a crossroads but that had soon been overcome and the teenagers moved on.  Kagami was added under the same title of those he had been playing against.  The rest of their high school lives flew by with more basketball matches and competitions up until their graduations.  Then the GOM was no more...  Until now.

* * *

       "Satsuki...  I think it's time we started the initiative.  Begin bringing the required people in."

        A red haired, 24-year-old man said to the pink haired woman standing slightly behind him.

        "Right away Akashi-San."

        Said woman said moving to do as asked.

        "It has been a while since I've seen everyone...  I wonder how they are.  How different all of them must be...."

        Said man muttered raising a hand up to the patch that covered his left eye.

* * *

        Somewhere in a pent house in Tokyo, a phone began ringing causing the owner to growl slightly in his, now, startled half-awake state and reach for it.  His tanned arm waved halfheartedly in it's search from under the bed covers of the California king bed.

        "Tohou, who is it that's calling so early?"

        The man's voice drawled lazily as he finally grasped the annoying, ringing object.

        "It appears to be a blocked number Sir."

        An automated voice answered.  The man in the bed groaned and threw the phone away at that, listening for the satisfying sound of said object hitting the nearby wall.

        "If that's not broken, and they decide to leave a message, let me know."

        The man muttered, turning over to resume his prior sleep.

         "Of course Sir.  Should I do that before or after Ms. Momoi starts screaming at you for being a lazy idiot?  It appears she is leaving a message from the blocked number as we speak."

          This made the man sit up quickly in a slight state of shock.

          "Are you serious?!"

          He shouted bolting out of the bed and over to the phone he had thrown.  Swiftly he picked it up from the floor and made it to where he could pick up the call even in the middle of the voice mail process.

          "And further more, Ahomine, when I see you again, I will be sure to make it to where you can never...-"

          "Satsuki!  Where the hell have you been for the last eight years?"

           There was silence on the other end, then a voice gave a loud growl.

           "Oh so now you answer!  What the hell Daiki?!  And you don't even greet me.  No.  You just have to start the questioning right off the bat.  Well, I don't have to answer you.  Instead you need to listen to me now and we can talk and catch up later.  Also, having an AI intercept your calls?  Really?  God, you are just as lazy as you were in High School!  I ought to go over there right now and give you a what for!"

            The girl shouted causing the man to pull the phone away from his ear.  When he heard the heavy breathing of an ended rant on the other end, he brought the phone back to his ear cautiously.

            "So what did you call about that was so important?"

             The man questioned.  On the other end Momoi cleared her throat.

             "Aomine Daiki, you are being called in for the Kiseki initiative.  Codename: Full Zone.  Report to the soon to be sent coordinates as soon as possible.  Momoi out."

             Then the phone went dead leaving Aomine standing with the phone to his ear and a serious look on his face.

* * *

              A little ways away in Akida, another phone was starting to ring.

             "Muro-Chin make it stop...  I want to sleep more."

              A sleep covered, lazy voice muttered burying his face deeper into the pillow his head was resting on.

             "Atsushi that's your phone.  I don't know where it is."

             An equally tired voice said back as said person's face buried deeper into the back in front of him.

            "But Muro-Chin, I don't know where it is either."

             The first voice whined tiredly.

             "Then ignore it...."

             The second voice said through a soft yawn.  The phone continued to ring however.  Finally there was a groan from the first person and a large shadow fell on the wall as the person sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.  The second figure let out a whine at the loss of warmth and buried himself further into the covers of the bed, hiding his face with the sheets.  The first figure then stood from the bed and made his way to the clothes hamper in closet searching through the clothes for the ringing devise he believed would be there.  Sure enough his hands soon fell on the annoying device and he glared at it before hitting the answer button and bring it to his ear.

             "Mushi mushi..."

              He drawled into the receiver with a yawn.

              "Why is it that the people I have called all sound like they have just woken up?  It's ten in the morning for goodness sakes!"

              The voice on the other line questioned shocking the half-asleep man into awareness.

              "Momo-Chin?  Ara it's been eight years since I've heard from you."

              There was a sigh on the other line.

              "Is that the first thing everyone is going to point out?  Sheesh.  Anyways, Murasakibara-kun I have an important reason for calling you."

              The woman said getting straight to the point.  Murasakibara let out another yawn.

              "I'm not interested.  If you don't mind, I would like to go back to my bed where Muro-Chin is now and go back to sleep."

               He said sounding bored.  There was a squeak on the other line.

              "You two finally made it official?!  When?"

              The woman squealed causing the male to furrow his eyebrows.

              "Why should I tell you?  You haven't been here."

              He said sounding like a whining child.  There was a throat clearing on the other line.

             "Right.  Well, I hate to say it but you have to be interested, because in a few minutes you will be getting some information about the Kiseki initiative.  You have been activated.  Codename: The Typhoon."

            Then the line went silent leaving a very upset man on the other side.

* * *

            Again in Tokyo, yet another phone was going off causing the inhabitant of the room to groan and shift in the bed he occupied to squint at the time.

          "Who on earth calls at four in the morning?"

           The man questioned grabbing for the glasses placed next to the clock on the nightstand and putting them on.

           "I swear if it is Kazunari again...."

           He growled to himself before picking up the phone to look at the caller id.  No name was given.  Raising an eyebrow he contemplated answering before giving in and hitting the answer button, raising it to his ear.

            "Kazunari if this is you pulling a prank, I will find you and end you."

            "Wow, that is not something I expected to hear from you Midorima-kun."

             A female voice answered to the threat.  Midorima paused.

             "Momoi... it's been eight years."

             He said in a form of greeting.

             "I guess everyone is going to be bringing that up...  Yeesh...."

             Said girl muttered on the other line.

             "You complaining is not why you called.  You called because of an act of fate.  Speak your reasoning."

              The megane said getting straight to the point.  The girl on the other line cleared her throat.

              "Finally, someone with reason.  Anyways, you are being called in for the Kiseki initiative.  Your Codename shall be: Straight Shot.  By the way, congratulations on your relationship with Takao-san!  Oh and the information you will need will be coming to you soon."

              The girl said before hanging up leaving Midorima to stare at the phone in silent rage, he didn't even notice the fact that at that moment Takao had sneaked his way in and was calling his name quietly to ask why he wasn't asleep.

* * *

 

             Somewhere in an unknown place in a bed room, a phone was starting to go off making the blond in the bed let out a whine and snuggle into the sheets.

             "Too early...  And it's my day off...  Go away...."

              The man muttered to the ringing device which continued it's persistent ringing.  When the ringing didn't stop for more than five minutes the blond grudgingly sat up in his bed and grasp his head, eyes narrowed as he glanced at the clock from his peripheral.  Letting out a groan he reached over to his phone and picked it up with the same hand he had held his head in.  Looking at the screen, he furrowed his eyebrows more and hesitantly pressed the answer button.

              "Who is this?  You do realize that it is a little after four in the morning correct?  If this is a prank, or a telemarketer I am hanging up now and I would ask that you kindly not do this again or you will have a court case against you via my very upset manager when he sees the bags under my eyes."

               He said into the receiver in a rehearsed manner.  There was a stifled giggle on the other line.

              "Wow, that was a perfect delivery Kise-Kun."

               A familiar female voice said fully waking Kise up.  Perking up considerably the blond began to smile and bounce happily in place.

              "Momoicchi!  It's been...-"

              "Eight years, yes I know.  Everyone has been reminding me about that."

              The woman said cutting the enthusiastic blond with a sigh.  Said blond didn't let that get him down however.

              "How are you?  Better yet, how did you get this number?  I switched cell phones like twenty thousand times since high school.  So many fans... and stalkers!"

               The woman giggled at the others enthusiasm.

               "I have my ways, you know that.  Anyways I should probably get to the point.  We need you for the Kiseki initiative.  Codename: Point Breaker."

                She said, tone going somewhat serious.  Kise's smile faded.

                "Momoi...  You do realize what you are asking of me right?"

                He asked seriously.  The girl on the other line made a sound of affirmation.

                "Yes I do."

                She responded, then she cleared her throat.

                "I'm sorry Kise, but we have to.  The information you will need will find you soon.  Bye Kise-kun."

                Then the line went dead and Kise was left looking at the phone with a non discernible look.

* * *

 

                Back in Tokyo, one last time, a phone was going off on in a bed room where two people were curled together in a, now, not so deep sleep.

                "Taiga...  Can you hand me my phone?"

                 The sleepy voice of the smaller of the two muttered, his hand reaching out and patting at the other in an attempt to reach the device in question.

                 "Get your own damn phone Tetsuya..."

                  The other male replied batting back.

                  "I can't.  It's on your side of the bed."

                  The first one responded back, his patting growing a little more persistent as the ringing continued.

                  "The hell did it end up over there?"

                   The second groaned before shifting away from the other to reach over the side of the bed and feel around.

                   "How do you think?"

                   The first deadpanned, eyes opening slightly for the first time since the conversation started.

                   "Oh right...  You weren't complaining then though!"

                   The second responded bringing his hand back onto the bed with the phone that had been in question.  The first one groaned slightly in response and took the phone before flipping it open and bringing it to his ear.

                   "Hello?"

                    He muttered sleepily into the receiver.

                   "TETSU-KUN, hello, how are you?!"

                    The voice of Momoi shouted through the line causing said boy to take the phone away from his ear with a wince and then put the phone on speaker.

                    "Fine.  It's been eight years though Momoi-San.  How are you?"

                    The boy responded looking over at Taiga who looked just as surprised as he felt inside.

                    "Not you too Tetsu-Kun...  Everyone keeps reminding me it's been eight years.  Anyways...  Are you still with Taiga?  If you are can you...-"

                    "Already done."

                    "Good.  Then Kagami-San  can you hear me?"

                    "Yeah."

                    "Good.  Then I have been told to inform you both that you are being called in for the Kiseki initiative.  Kuroko Tetsuya, Codename: Phantom Shadow.  Kagami Taiga, Codename: Wild Tiger.  All information you will need will find you soon."

                    Then the line went silent.  Kagami and Kuroko shared a look.  Looks like things were about to get...  Interesting(?) once again.


	2. So What the Hell Do We Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 1:

So What the Hell Do We Do Now?

       The room was quiet as Murasakibara entered it, his arms cradling a still sleeping Himuro wrapped in a blanket.  As soon as he had hung up the phone the man in his arms had to wake up and calm him down and, in doing so, had worn his already tired being out even more leaving them in the situation the were in now.  Murasakibara had immediately taken the information that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and read it before picking up Himuro with a small mutter about how if he was going to have to go to this stupid thing, that Himuro was going with him.  Now, the seven-foot-three man was standing in the doorway of the underground base lounge he had read he had needed to go to staring blankly at the room in front of him wondering if e was in the right place.  That is until he realized it was not as quiet as it first seemed.

       Making his way over to the only couch in the room, the purple haired man moved to where he could look over the back to see who it was that was giving of a medium level snore.  What he saw slightly surprised him as he was met with the sight of tanned skin and dark blue hair.  The person asleep on the couch was a man he had not seen in about five years after he had finally cut all ties with the GOM to live a peaceful life with Himuro back in Akida where the two had first met.  Deciding that the man on the couch didn't matter and that Himuro should have a better place to rest than in his arms, the giant of a man brought his foot forward and kicked the couch over just enough to eject the person on it off and then walked in front (not so carefully as he almost stepped on the ejected man's face) and righting it before placing Himuro down on it.  The man that was now on the floor bolted up into a sitting position almost instantaneously after Himuro had been placed safely on the comfortable furniture.

       "WHAT THE HELL?!"

        The man shouted before he looked over at where he once had been only to be met with a leg in his view.  A very large leg.  One that just continued to go up....  Following the appendage, the man finally came long distance face-to-face with now person he was now sure had displaced him.

        "Mine-chin, if you don't quiet down I won't just crush you, I'll kill you.  Muro-chin needs his sleep."

         The lazy voice of Murasakibara came from the man glaring down at him.  Aomine felt sweat actually form on his brow.  Sure he had seen the other about five years ago... but he was defiantly... taller than last time.  Getting (scrambling) to his feet, the tan, blue haired man backed away from the other.

        "Murasakibara, long time no see."

         He said casually with a yawn, trying to ease the unease he was feeling.

         "Not long enough...  By the way, do you have any snacks?"

         Murasakibara replied, looking the other in the eye as much as possible from his height and having to look down.  Aomine fought to keep his cool.

         "I think they put food in the fridge and cabinets not all that long ago."

          He answered getting a nod from the other who then began to meander over to said objects mentioned, but not before he took one last look at the man on the couch to make sure he had not woken up with the exchange.  Aomine let out a sigh of relief that he then denied ever happened mentally.  Taking a cautionary glance at the one Murasakibara was so protective over, he made his way over to one of the nearby chairs as quietly as possible in an attempt to not draw the now snacking man's attention to him once more.

         While this was going on the door to the lounge reopened and the sound of complaining began to fill the room.  Aomine actually gulped as he watched Murasakibara pause in his snacking to look at the door.

         "Shin-chan, please, you cannot stay this mad at me.  All I did was sneak in to see you.  You never let me visit anymore...  Well okay that's a lie, but I feel like I don't get to see you all that often!  Shin-chan, are you even listening to me?"

          The voice of Takao rang into the room.  Aomine felt more sweat cross his brow as he heard a small sound of complaint from the man on the couch who, buried deeper into the blanket he was wrapped in and turned over.  Murasakibara must have heard it too because he was already on the move towards the door as the first signs of green hair began entering.

          "Kazunari, I have told you time and again the reason we have not seen each other lately and yet it seems you have not been listening.  I have been busy trying to get my medical license.  They do not grow on trees.  After I had gotten it I was going to let you come over at anytime you liked, but now I feel like I should punish you for your constant-...."

           Midorima said in response only to come to a  halt when he ran into something that had somehow ended up in his way.  Backing up slightly, the man looked at what he had run into, then he looked upwards at the very dark, and somewhat murderous face of Murasakibara.

          "Quiet down your boy toy down Mido-chin or I will not just crush him, I will kill him, then I will crush you for being loud as well."

          The man drawled out lazily, though his face spoke of seriousness.  Behind him Midorima could here Takao take a deep, displeased breath, however he stopped the man from saying anything by reaching a hand behind him to touch the others arm.

          "Understood."

          The green haired man conceded.  Murasakibara looked slightly less dark at that.  The man then nodded and began to move back to the kitchen where the bag of chips he had been eating were waiting for him.  Midorima took a deep breath before letting it out and finishing his entrance into the room along with a now silently fuming Takao.  From his chair, Aomine gave a lazy wave that was punctuated with a yawn.  Midorima made his way over to one the chairs farthest from said man with Takao following behind him.

           "What?  No hello after.  Six.  Years?"

            Aomine asked punctuating the six years part.

           "I thought I have made it perfectly clear that I did not want to associate myself with any of the GOM when I told you all farewell the day I cut ties."

           The one in question replied while Takao snickered off to the side.

           "Yeah.  What order was it that everyone decided to bail again?  Oh right.  Momoi and Akashi just vanish eight years ago without a word.  Then Kuroko and Kagami decide, "hey let's go to America and get hitched" seven and a half years ago.  Kise bails out in dramatics seven years on the dot.  You say "GTFO my life" six years ago.  And then Murasakibara appears one day on my doorstep with Himuro saying that he didn't want to hear from me ever again about five years ago.  That leaves me to wonder what the fuck happened and wonder what the fuck I had done to get the bad hand in the draw.  Fuck that!  The least anyone could have done was give me a damn clue as to what was going on."

          The blue haired man ranted, temporarily forgetting about the one on the couch who was now sitting up, wide awake, and muttering Murasakibara's name in question.  Murasakibara, on the other hand, was now moving to the group of people he blamed for waking Himuro up to silence them.  Sensing this somehow, however, said man on the couch stood shakily from his spot and made his way over to the man he loved to calm him down.  All the while the door to the lounge was opening again.

          Kise paused in his entrance to the room to stare at the scene that was being displayed in front of him.  The blond raised an eyebrow in question as he watched Himuro reach his hands upwards until Murasakibara got the hint and leaned down to where the others hands could rest on his cheeks and bring their foreheads together, while off to the side Takao looked back and forth between Midorima and Aomine who were having a glare down.

         "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

          He asked loudly raking a hand through his hair to make it smooth out a little bit from the way the wind had blown it around on his way over.  The occupants in the room all stopped what they were doing and looked over to where the blond was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

         "Kise-kun, please move.  You are blocking the doorway."

          A voice then rang out from behind the blond before said blond went flying forward somewhat ungracefully onto the room.

          "You didn't need to ask Tetsuya.  The idiot seemed to be frozen in spot, or starstruck to the point where I don't think he could move on his own anyways."

           Another voice countered what the first had said before the familiar colors of blue and red on black entered the room, both men careful to step around the dumbfounded form of Kise on the floor.

          "That wasn't very nice Taiga...."

           Kuroko commented looking down at the blond with a blank look.

           "I think you have made him unable to function."

           "He'll be fine.  I didn't kick him that hard."

            Kagami said waving off the others comment as he moved to sit in one of the chairs nearby.  Kuroko frowned slightly at this but began to move towards the chairs as well while Kise finally started to right himself with tears on his face.

            "Kurokocchi is still so cold!  And Kagamicchi is so mean!"

             He whined pouting in the direction of the two.

             "Ryouta, as much as I am finding this amusing, would you please get off the floor and move to one of the chairs?  Atsushi, Tatsuya, could you please move to the chairs as well?"

             Another voice came from the door way, though this one was so easily recognized that some of the GOM felt a shiver go down their spines.  Kise finished righting himself and quickly made his way to one of the open chairs while Murasakibara had picked Himuro up and was now sitting with him on his lap on the couch.  Looking over at the doorway of the lounge a rainbow of eyes were met with the figure that was so familiar to them, yet so different in someways it was scary.  The figure made their way into the room then, a blur of pink following in after him, past him, and then onto Kuroko who let out a small choked gasp of surprise.

           "Tetsu!  It's been such a long time!~"

            The voice of Momoi Satsuki rang through the air drawing all attention away from the first figure to the one now clinging the life out of Kuroko.  Said boy was looking over at his (now clarified) husband for help.  Kagami reached over then and pulled the younger one out of the girls grasp and into his lap.

            "He's taken.  Note the ring.  Hands off Boobs."

             Aomine called from the side lines.  Kagami stared at his once rival with a blank look.

             "I don't think I need your help in protecting Tetsuya, Ahomine."

             The comment gained a glare.

             "You want to go?"

              The dark haired male asked sitting up like he expected a throw down.

              "I would, but I know better.  If I upset Tetsuya, I get couched for a month."

              The two were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared.  This drew everyone's attention back to the figure they had forgotten for that short amount of time.  Momoi had moved to stand beside the figure as well.

              "Is everyone done being childish?  All of you are twenty-four and twenty-five, not four and five."

               The man glared from his one eye at the group.  Midorima pushed his glasses back into place and decided then to be the one to ask the question going through everyone's mind.

               "Why have you called us all here Akashi?"

                The man smiled at the question.  The GOM all tensed up while Takao and Himuro moved closer to their respective partners.

                "I thought Satsuki had told you.  You were all called in for the Kiseki initiative."

                 The red head said looking over at said girl.

                "I know that much.  But why did you have her call us around four in the morning?"

                Midorima questioned causing Momoi to huff.

                "It was ten!"

                She snapped in her defense.

                "I call bullshit on that Satsuki.  It was fucking three forty-five when you called my ass out of bed by threatening to make me sterile after eight years of no contact what-so-ever."

                Aomine stated giving his own version of a huff.  Momoi glared at the other before looking behind her at the clocks that covered the wall to check the time.  Seven in the morning glared back at her from the clock that said Tokyo underneath it.  Glancing over at the one for America she blinked a couple of times before clearing her throat and turning back to the group, her face red.

                "A miscalculation on our end."

                Akashi said realizing that the pink haired girl was now looking anywhere, but at the group.  The group all gave him blank looks.

                "I thought he was absolute."

                Kagami muttered to Kuroko who gave him a quick side glance and a small smile before making his face blank once more and moving his gaze back to staring blankly at Akashi.  Said red head sent a glare over towards Kagami but then returned his gaze to the group as a whole.

                "As you know, there have been an increase in misdeeds lately that can not be chalked up to any common criminal.  This is where all of you come in.  Over the years all of you have been hiding a secret from everyone else.  Only I was able to find out what those secrets were.  Now I wish for all of you to use those secrets to help in making sure that these misdeeds come to an end."

                He then turned his attention fully to Aomine.

                "Aomine Daiki, Codename: Full Zone.  Specializes in technology and has been tapping our data bases since he entered the room.  Has a hidden IQ of over 180 and has been working on illegal technology in a secret room built into his penthouse apartment in Tokyo."

                He then turned to Murasakibara.

                "Murasakibara Atsushi, Codename: The Typhoon.  Invincible to most human objects as well as outer worldly ones.  When angered will start to turn a slightly purplish color.  Nothing like the Hulk for the Avengers per se but able to withstand and carry objects three to  four times maybe even ten times his weight.  Currently engaged to Himuro Tatsuya who had been working with our organization as an undercover spy up until about five years ago when he went off the grid."

                Midorima was next.

                "Midorima Shintarou, Codename: Straight Shot. -Here Aomine snickered and muttered something that sounded like 'not by a long shot'-  Master at any ranged weapon.  Needs to work on close range.  Has already been working with our agency as one of our top spies and has been trying to earn his medical license on the side.  Also has been dating Takao Kazunari for the past four months have making it official with much Tsundere debates.  Don't worry Takao has not dirtied his hands with us."

                 He then looked over at Kise.

                "Kise Ryouta, Codename: Point Breaker.  A disgraced god by nature, he has been living among us for a lot longer than people think, though he has changed his form and been reborn multiple times.  Has been living alone in an apartment in Kyoto."

                  And finally he faced Kuroko and Kagami.

                "Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, Codenames: Phantom Shadow and Wild Tiger.  Kuroko has been working for us as an undercover agent from the beginning while Kagami had been genetically enhanced by his parents while he was in America.  The two went to said country seven and a half years ago to get married hints the hyphenated way I said Tetsuya's name."

                 Akashi then pointed to himself and Momoi.

                 "Momoi Satsuki and I, Akashi Seijurou have been working for this group for the past eight years as some of its top members.  The reason I wear this eye patch is noneof your concern."

                 "That's all well and great, and thanks for spilling the beans and all, but why the hell do you think I'm going to work with a bunch of assholes that disappeared from my life a good number of years?  No offense of course Tetsu."

                  Aomine snapped before saying the last part sheepishly to the one he mentioned.  Kuroko merely stared blankly back at him.  Akashi let out a exasperated sigh.

                  "Daiki, when will you ever learn?  My orders are as absolute as I am.  Now, I want all of you to sit in this room and get to know each other, after all it has been years since you've been together.  Satsuki and I will be back shortly.  We have some things to get sorted out, such as your housing arrangements."

                  He said before he and Momoi turned and began to leave the room.  When he reached the door, however, Akashi paused and gave a thoughtful look back at the group.

                  "Oh yes, before I forget...  We will be locking the door behind us so that you all do not wander the hallways unsupervised until you agree.  Don't bother trying to get out because this room is programmed to stop you in whatever way possible that does not involving actually killing you.  Please enjoy your stay."

                  He said with a smile before leaving the room completely, the door slamming and locking closed automatically behind him.  All of the GOM plus their partners shared a look.

                  "So what the hell do we do now...?"

                  Kagami asked.  No one answered.


	3. (Not So) Friendly Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people are reading this fic makes me happy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 2:

(Not So) Friendly Reunion

       The silence in the room after Akashi had left was deafening in its own right.  No one moved to start anything, nor did they bother to look at one another...  Well amongst the GOM at least.  Himuro and Takao had moved to the side, the first having escaped Murasakibara's death grip on him, to figure out everything with the situation they had found themselves in.  Kagami even seemed to avoiding conversation even though he was the one who originally tried to bring it about.

       Murasakibara was sitting in a childish sideways position, his arms crossed over his chest after the loss of his Muro-chin.  Midorima was sitting with his face directed downwards so his bangs hid his face while one hand was raised in a position where it constantly looked like he was pushing his glasses up.  Aomine had taken to lounging in his chair like a spoiled king, his legs thrown over one arm and his upper body resting on the other with a phone in his hands, a soft, indistinguishable curse escaping his lips from time to time as he typed ferociously on the screen, though it wasn't enough to be considered as noise.  Kise sat silently with his gaze off towards the wall that was closest to him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glazed as though his soul wasn't even in his body at the moment.  Even Kuroko seemed to want to have nothing to do with the others as he sat staring straight into the space between the couch and Aomine's chair.

       Finally, however, a sharp hissing sound of a breath being released broke the silence.

       "Are you all just going to act like little children the whole time we are here or is someone going to speak?"

       Himuro asked after Takao and himself had finally decided to take matters into their own hands and break the silence that was starting to feel suffocating.  This drew everyone's attention to the man who was sitting forward, arms crossed over his chest, his visible eyebrow raised, and a stern frown gracing his lips.

       "It seems Akashi-san was right and all of you are four and five instead of twenty-four and twenty-five."

        He said making most people scowl in response.

        "why should I talk to people who up and disappear on me without rhyme or reason.  In fact was it not you and that lazy, snack eater who told me to, in all senses of things, go fuck myself and dropped out of my life like a fly falls dead after being zapped by a bug zapper?  No.  Fuck that.  I have nothing, I repeat, nothing to say most of the assholes in this room.  Back the Fuck off my case."

        Aomine finally snapped from where he was now moving into a proper sitting position.

        "Crude as ever Aomine.  I can't understand how your sign is higher than mine today."

        Midorima huffed from his chair drawing the blue haired man's attention to him.

        "And your as gullible as ever with that zodiac bullshit!  I didn't ask for your nonsense.  Shut up."

        "Aominecchi you're being really-...."

        "You shut up too Blondie!  I don't have shit to say to you!  Keep your model mouth shut and sit there and look pretty, that's all your good for!"

        "ENOUGH!"

         The room went dead silent again as everyone looked at the normally quiet Kuroko who was now panting and glaring at everyone, a break in the boys normal calm attitude.

        "Aomine-kun.  Sit.  Down."

        The shadow man hissed, his polite tone dripping with disappointment.  The other blue haired man stared at the other for a while before the other snapped his order once more.

        "I don't know what has gotten into all of you, but you are acting like you have forgotten who you were before.  What happened to everyone?  Are you reverting again?  Did it fail to teach you anything when Seirin won against all of you?  Are all of you really that ignorant?  I thought I had gotten my old teammates back, not... FAKES, imposters hiding in the skin of those I held dear.  Everyone must have had a reason for vanishing.  A reason for leaving that they were afraid of someone finding out.  Did you consider that, or did you jump to every conclusion given besides the one that presented itself clearly?  Did you THINK Aomine-kun?"

        The man asked calmly, his normal personality returning after Kagami began patting his back in a calming manner.  The other blue haired man stated silent.  Kuroko let out a sigh.  Then he looked around at the others who all were either looking in a different direction or directly at him in shock.

        "Why don't we go around and explain ourselves?  Then when Akashi-kun and Momoi-san come back, we ask them their side of the story, like mature adults instead of two and three year old's throwing temper tantrums."

        The lighter of the two blue haired men said then and waved towards Aomine.

        "Who vanished for you the earliest?"

         He asked.  The man scoffed.

        "The two who we have to wait for."

         Kuroko sighed.

         "Then who?"

         He questioned.  Aomine immediately thrust his index finger out, pointing accusingly at the one questioning him.

        "You and your husband."

         He said firmly.  Kuroko and Kagami exchanged a look before the younger one sighed and faced his former light again.

         "As Akashi-kun said, I have working for them since before this.  However, I was trying to get away for a while.  Taiga decided America would be the best place to hide out for a while since this organization doesn't reach as far as there...  As far as we knew at the time.  While there, we did decide to get married.  We had been together for a while, and it was clear that we wanted to stay together, so it all worked out...  Until we found out that the organization _could_ reach us in America.  We came back to Japan after they found us there.  We ended up hiding in plain sight in Tokyo hoping they would forget we exist.  That was until Taiga was sent a folder by an agent who had found the records of him being genetically enhanced in experiments his parents allowed when he was younger and lived in America.  We begged them for peace, which we gained... at a price.  If we were ever called in for the Kiseki initiative, we would have to answer."

         The man explained simply while Kagami sat beside him silent in voice but not body language.  His hands rested as fists in his lap shortly after Kuroko had mentioned the information about his person.  Aomine stayed silent for a moment, mouth open and closing as though he wanted to comment.  Instead his finger then turned to Kise.

         "And your excuse?"

         He said directing all attention to the blond and away from the two he could not  find words for at the moment.  Kise stared back at him for a while before realizing he was not going to get out of explaining himself.  With a resigned sigh the blond opened his mouth to begin his own story.

         "It's as Akashicchi said...  I am a fallen god in a sense...  It's sort of hard to explain.  That's part of the reason I was so good at copying ever move I saw.  It was my way of adapting to a new situation so that I would blend in with humanity.  I was sort of kicked out of the holy realm for a stupid thing I had done and began wandering, being reborn over and over again in each new century after my old life ended.  With this new form I became uncertain about certain things....  Until I met all of you my life was boring, meaningless.  After I met you that changed drastically.  I finally found something I wanted to protect more than in any other time I had been around.  So when my powers began to return...  I was happy.   That was until I realized what my powers could draw to all of you.  I fought with myself over whether I should leave or not until well... you know... seven years ago when a factor I had hoped would not arise did.  I had to leave and go into hiding.  This organization promised me a safe place to stay away from certain factors, the catch I had join the Kiseki initiative when called for it."

         Kise explained before he laughed nervously.

         "Would you guys believe me if I said, that in this currently life I'm about five hundred and twenty four?"

          He questioned with a sheepish smile.  Again, Aomine had no words to say his mind reeling with the information he was trying to find the flaw in, though the blond was completely serious.  Shaking his head he shot his finger towards Midorima.  Said green haired man glared back at him.

          "Why should I tell you anything?  I left of my own accord."

           He said standoffishly.  Takao sighed from beside him.

          "I can tell you what you want to know about Shin-chan."

          He stated causing said other to send him a glare that he ignored.

         "As Akashi-san said...  Shin-chan has connections with this organization.  He wanted to keep me out of it, but I found out and he feared, yes feared, what the reaction of the organization would be.  He immediately dropped off the grid for me, but realized all of you could be watched as well.  Knowing this he did what he felt was right and cut all ties with you so that the organization would not find me.  He then entered Med School to get his medical license like had planned to back in high school.  It wasn't until recently that we found out that the whole time we had thought they had no clue where we were, they did.  Forgive Shin-chan for being so tense about the whole thing and for the way he departed from your life.  He really had the best intentions, promise.  You know he's a Tsundere."

          The man said all the while internally praying that Midorima would forgive him for spilling the metaphorical beans.

          "Kazunari, we owed them no explanation."

           The man snapped though his tone was more or less softened by the fact that it held about the same as a man in surrender to his fate.  Takao looked over at him with a small apologetic smile.

           "I can't let him bad mouth you Shin-chan.  I love you too much for that.  It pisses me off that he drew conclusions about you without even giving you the benefit of doubt."

           The man replied resting his hand on the green haired man's arm.  Midorima stared at him for a good minute before sighing and grasping Takao's hand that rested on his arm with one of his own, a small embarrassed blush resting on his cheeks due to his public display of affection.  Aomine stared at the two looking like a fish out of water.  Shaking his head to quickly rid himself of his expression.  He then turned his attention to the last two people on his slowly burning shit list.

           "Atsushi, it's our turn."

           Himuro said looking at the man he was speaking to, who in turn was glaring at Aomine from the corner of his eye as he was once again sitting to the side.

          "Muro-chin, I don't feel like have to explain....  Mine-chin is being an ass."

           The child-like man pouted turning his head as far as it could go to look at the one he loved.  Himuro breathed out a large sigh and shook his head.

           "I'll explain then.  As Akashi-san said five years ago when I went off the grid for this organization.  I felt guilty for having to lie to Atsushi, especially when he asked me to marry him which I'm sure  took him a long time to finally work up to considering his nature.  I broke down and told him about my work even before I gave my answer, giving him the option to change his mind.  He didn't.  Instead he grew more persistent and talked me into disappearing with him.  To do that, he knew that all ties we had would need to be cut, and so, we ended up on your doorstep Aomine-san to cut his last tie.  Taiga had already cut his with me when he vanished to America.  We then went into hiding, moving every three months in hopes of not being found.  The stress of this, is how I found out about Atsushi's abilities.  I literally had to stop him from losing his temper in the middle of the street when he was desperate to get home and away from the streets after I had a paranoid moment of thinking we were being followed.  Now that I think about it, I may not have been paranoid at that time...  Anyways, that's besides the point.  You don't realize how much of a normal life you had up until now because many of us vanished.  It wasn't until recently that the organization found you and had Momoi-san contact you, correct?  That's because many of must have put a fail safe into play to keep you out of their sights until those fail safes no longer worked."

         The man explained giving Aomine a look that dared him to argue with him over anything he had said.  Aomine sat silently his mind still trying to piece everything together in the place it belonged.  It was at that moment that the sound of a lock clicking open and the door following it made itself known to the room.  All attention flew to the door area as Akashi and Momoi reentered the room only to pause at the attention.

        "Is something the matter?  Have you all been silent the whole time we have been gone?"

         Akashi asked, tone curious though his face was impassive.

         "No, we haven't been silent this whole time."

          Kuroko answered for everyone.

          "We were just wondering how you played into all of this."

           Kagami continued.

           "The fact that many of us had to go off the grid..."

            Midorima began.

            "Doesn't sit right with a lot of us, especially since you vanish and then reappear to us as a higher up in the organization we ourselves vanished to hide from."

            Himuro finished.

           "It made me fear for Muro-chin."

            Murasakibara threw in.

           "And made me fear for my own life."

           Takao continued.

           "It also makes me a walking target."

           Kise muttered from his seat.

           "And left me without a damned clue as to what was going on!"

           Aomine finished the blame circle.  Akashi and Momoi shared a look before looking back at the group in front of them.

           "We are also the reason none of you were bothered until now."

            Akashi stated sharply.  Momoi flinched from behind him.

            "That's why we joined.  We were the buffers for many of you until we could not prevent this from happening any longer."

             Momoi said to finish Akashi's statement, though her part was softer.

             "It's a long story.  And one that takes place near the end of all our last years in high school.  One that explains why it is crucially we brought you all back together here today, and one that explains how you all have lived up until now."

             The girl continued before she took a deep breath and got ready to explain, Akashi standing beside her with his gaze trained on the group in front of them, who in turn had their attention trained on the only girl in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Not sure where this chapter came from.... Hope you all like it.
> 
> Sorry if the characters seemed out of character. Like I said, I have no clue where half of this chapter came from.


	4. Tales of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Tales of the Past

       _"Are you serious?  Akashi-kun why are you asking me to do this?  What about the others?"_

_Momoi asked staring at the red haired boy in front of her.  Said boy sighed in annoyance._

_"They are precisely the reason why I am asking you instead of them.  It involves them.  This organization is after the abilities and secrets they have been hiding from everyone else.  I do not wish for them to be exploited any more than I am sure you do.  Now will you join me in this endeavor I have offered or not?"_

_Akashi countered.  Momoi stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the ground in deep thought.  If Akashi was telling the truth then that would mean that these people would be after Aomine.  She couldn't let her childhood friend go through that.  And then there was Kuroko...  Why would she subject her first crush to that?  And Kise?  He was already stressed with his modelling career, he would probably have a meltdown if he was dragged into something he could not handle.  Even Murasakibara would probably feel overwhelmed, especially with his growing relationship with Himuro.  Midorima would probably be alright in all this, but it would be better to be safe than sorry with him.  Letting out a drained sigh, Momoi directed her gaze back to Akashi._

_"Alright.  I'm in."_

_She accepted._

* * *

        "That's how I got involved for the most part.  Akashi came to me to ask me to infiltrate this facility with him because he found out about their interest in all of you.  The Akashi family has its ways to dig into underground organizations such as this one."

       Momoi said before looking over at Akashi who moved forward to take over the rest of the story.

* * *

 

  _"Welcome into the organization.  We were surprised when we heard that you wanted to join."_

_The man in front of the two newest members spoke giving Akashi and Momoi a smile.  
_

_"It is not common for an Akashi to want to be part of our group.  We hope you find everything to your liking.  Now let us explain to you the initiative."_

_The man reached over to a panel near him and touched its surface.  Pictures immediately filled the screen that hung on the wall.  The pictures were of the absent GOM members, plus the familiar faces of one Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya._

_"These are the people we are looking to recruit.  They have raw talent, we wish to use to better the world.  We already have three of them under our organization name."_

_Three pictures came forward pushing the rest to the back.  The three pictures showed Midorima, Himuro, and Kuroko._

_"One we have under our protection."_

_The picture of Kise came up behind the three in the front._

_"The rest we have not made contact with yet."_

_The rest of the pictures spread out behind Kise's._

_"We need to get into contact with these individuals.  Seeing as the two of you have pasts with them, we were hoping you would be able to convince them to join."_

_Akashi and Momoi shared a look.  This what they were hoping for.  This meant they could keep their friends out of this as long as possible  before they had no choice._

_"We accept."_

_They spoke in unison.  This gained a nod and a smile from the man in front of them._

_"Excellent."_

* * *

        "We did our best to destroy any message that was given to us to send to you.  Slowly but surely, we realized that most of you went into hiding anyways, though Kise had no choice in the fact he had to stay where they could find him.  That left one person to worry about.  Aomine was the only one they could still locate and as such, they made sure that everything you did was monitored at all times.  It wasn't until last year that they found all those who were in hiding."

        Akashi finished his part.  He then looked at Kuroko who bit his bottom lip, another thing that was so out of character for him to do.

        "While we were in America, Akashi got in contact with me.  He asked me about hacking the system and hiding Aomine's information."

* * *

 

       _"Hello?"_

_Kuroko answered the phone, his English nearly perfect but still shaky._

_"Tetsuya."_

_The man on the other line said promptly.  Kuroko froze and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it in shock._

_" Yes it is really me, now stop staring at the phone in shock and place it back to your ear so we may speak."_

_The man on the other line said loud enough for Kuroko to hear even with the phone away from his ear.  doing what he was told, Kuroko cleared his throat before dropping back into his native language._

_"How did you get this number?"_

_The blue haired male questioned._

_"That is not important.  What is important is that, if you wish to keep your life in America away from the eyes of the organization you are hiding from, I need you to do something.  You see Aomine is still visible to this group, and through him, the organization is sure to be able to find you.  I need you to hack the organization's data banks and wipe it clean of all his information.  If you do so, I can then stop the attempted tracking they have on you.  Do we have a deal?"_

_The blue haired man closed his eyes and breathed out calmly._

_"We have a deal Akashi-kun.  Just keep them away from Kagami and I."_

_He said curtly before hanging up._

* * *

 

       "It seems my efforts were for nothing since they still found you Aomine-kun, and they still found us."

        Kuroko finished.  The rest of the group was silent before the sound of the door opening caused everyone to look over.

        "Welcome to our base, and your new home, Generation of Miracles.  My name is Martin Richards and I am now the man you answer to.  Akashi, as of now, you and Momoi have been demoted to dorm mothers.  Congratulations.  Don't worry, I'm sure when the big bosses feel they can trust you again after everything that you just said they'll promote you back to your old position.  Now listen up team, I'm about to give you the run down."

         A tall man said walking into the room with purpose.  This caused all of the GOM and partner's eyes to narrow, and one thought to run through their minds.

        _No way are we listening to this man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Martin Richards won't last long. He has pissed off Akashi, and everyone knows what happens when that happens.
> 
> Can someone say scissors?
> 
> I know this was a short chapter but the next one is going to be longer. The next chapter is also going to introduce one of the very first bad guys in this fic. Hope you all look forward to it.


	5. Let the Chaos Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I haven't updated in so long...
> 
> I am so sorry! Here is the chapter!

Chapter 4

Let the Chaos Begin

       If there was a way to describe fury, it would be the look that crossed over Akashi’s normally controlled face for the briefest of seconds before vanishing once more.

       “I don’t think I should believe you, Mr.Richards was it? What proof from the higher ups do you have in your possession that would insinuate that you are telling the truth?”

       His calm voice seemed to freeze the room with that question. Martin didn’t seem to think anything was amiss, however, since he strode his way up close to the where the group was and stopped before answering.

       “My word should be enough. I was, and now still am, a higher rank than you were, and now are. I was placed in charge of the team. And because of that, my words are law.”

        There was an almost deafening silence that followed the man’s assured words, before all hell decided to break lose in the form of a calmly phrased question.

       “Muro-chin… Can I throw him out of the room?”

       Martin’s eyes flashed over to Murasakibara who had pulled a bag of chips out of nowhere and was now munching on them, casually, while only his eyes showed any sort of intent to do some sort of damage. “Atsushi, no, you may not harm the man.” Himuro replied back casually, looking over at Akashi, who seemed to be pulling out something from his back pocket.

       “I think Akashi-san has that under control.”

       Martin’s eyes, again, began to turn to the mentioned party only to be met with the sight of a pair of ordinary scissors heading past his face at a well thrown speed. Akashi, still with the hand the scissors had flown from poised, gave a small smile at the fear that now danced in the other man’s eyes.

       “Oh, I seemed to have missed.”

       The casualness of those words was enough to make Martin back up slightly.

       “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

        “No, sir, I believe the correct question is what the hell is wrong with you. You don’t know these people like Akashi-san and I do. You have no right to tell them anything. Especially since you seemed to have made enemies of all of them without even having to do more than act arrogant.”

       Momoi chimed in from the side, almost sickeningly sweet. Martin, trying to understand what the woman meant, looked towards the men he had tried to appoint himself in control of.  Midorima was giving him a dark glare from behind his glasses, which he had one finger holding to the bridge of his nose, Takao holding his arm tightly in his hands as though he was attempting to keep the other from doing something drastically out of his nature. Aomine was standing with something in his hand that looked like a switch of some sort, a dark grin on his face as though he was waiting for the other man to make a challenge out of himself. Kise was standing with a dark look on his face, one hand poised open at his side, with the strange sound of crackling coming from it.

       Murasakibara was the same as before, though there was an odd tinge to his skin, and Himuro was holding onto his arm with one hand, the other reaching for what looked to be a concealed gun. Kuroko and Kagami were also standing though it was Kagami, who was holding Kuroko against him while the other seemed to be glaring at the man who dared to try and take control of him, his husband’s and his friend’s lives. Martin gulped at this and started to back away from the group as the aura of doom permeating around them was becoming to suffocating to stay in.

       “I would back away faster than that sir. Kuroko-kun is someone I have never been able to read very well.”

       Momoi said upon noticing the other starting his retreat. Martin’s eyes darted to the woman briefly before going back to where Kuroko and Kagami were, only to find Kagami bent over slightly like he had been hit in the stomach.

       “Too late. He used his Vanishing Drive.”

       Martin didn’t even have time to look back over at Momoi for that comment before he was sent flying backwards by an open palm making contact with his face.

       “Ignite Pass.”

       Akashi’s calm voice said from the side, while the rest of the Generation of Miracles relaxed from slight shock at what they had just seen. Kagami, still clutching his stomach, was making his way over to his now panting husband as Kuroko stood there, hand still extended in the form of said technique.

       “Tetsuya, I think he’s not getting up for a while. You can calm down now.”

       He said after finally reaching the other, who immediately turned and moved Kagami’s arm out of the way so he could massage where he had hit him.

       “I’m sorry Taiga. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard… I was just furious….”

       The phantom said instead of commenting on Kagami telling him to calm down. Kagami sighed at that and grasp the others hand in order to stop his massaging and pull him into a hug.

       “I know.”

       Was all that was said, before a sound alarm started blaring from inside the room. Akashi immediately turned to the group at this.

       “Looks like I will be in charge until Mr.Richards decides to get off the floor, and after he resigns because of this incident as well.”

       He said calmly while the rest of the Generation and Kagami could only stare at him for a moment before casually exchanging sideways glances of understanding and horror. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the silence.

       “Is there a problem with what I just said?”

       The question was a tiny bit colder than the prior comment. The Generation and Kagami stiffened.

       “No Aka-chin, nothing is wrong. What is the siren for though?”

       Murasakibara asked, breaking the tense atmosphere that was trying to make its home in the room. The question seemed to be what Akashi had been waiting for.

       “That is the danger alarm for the organization. It signals that something is amiss within either America or in Japan based on the tone of the alarm. This one is the one for Japan. Follow me to the briefing area and we shall find out who or what it is that is attacking at the moment.”

       With that Akashi began to head to the door, casually stepping on Martin’s shoulder as he did so. The rest of the Generation and Kagami followed after him silently, though they gave the now twitching man a wide berth.

* * *

 

       The briefing room was loud and on the move as the group entered, with the many shouts of coordinates and questions being tossed around in lightning fast precession.

       “Status report!”

       Akashi called into the chaos gaining the attention of many of those who were part of the chatter.

       “One man sir, unidentified. We’re trying to get a pinpoint on him, but he has been avoiding our scanners somehow.”

       One man shouted from in front of one of the many computers.

       “We’ve only been able to get glances.”

       Another continued.

       “But he has been giving off the same readings as the Kiseki operative Point Breaker.”

       Came a third. Kise tensed at this.

       “Like me?”

       The question had everyone in the room stopped as they all looked to where the Generation and Kagami were standing. Akashi gave them all a glare.

       “Would you like to answer his question?”

        He asked calmly causing the chaos to go back into full swing, and the last person to answer to speak.

       “Yes sir. He has the same signature that you give off. He doesn’t seem to be of the earth in a normal sense.”

       Kise’s eyes narrowed at this.

       “There shouldn’t be anyone else like me here. I would have sensed it.”

       He stated, though his voice was a lot tenser than before.

       “Is there any way you could have missed it?”

       Akashi questioned looking over at the blonde. Kise shook his head.

       “Not unless he’s older than I am.”

       Just then the main big screen showed static for a mere moment before a familiar face showed up on the screen.

       “Sir, we were finally able to get a visual!”

        A man shouted from the side. But the words were lost as the group stared in confusion, surprise, and finally shock.

       “No way… That’s not possible… But I went to high school with him… I never sensed that he was…. He can’t be….”

       Kise stuttered as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt about the situation.

       “We even… And then… But he…”

        “Blondie spit it out already!”

        Aomine snapped getting tired of the other’s stuttering. Kise gulped at that, trying to get himself calmer before he could do just that, for once not even going into his overly emotional state.

       “He went to my high school. He was my senpai. We dated for a while….”

       Kise finally stated, the last comment making Kagami and Kuroko look over at him and stare.

       “I don’t care about all that. Who is he?”

       Murasakibara asked giving Kise a bored glare. Kise shrunk into himself, for once not liking the spotlight he had been placed under.

       “His name is Kasamatsu Yukio. He was on the basketball team with Kise-kun back in high school.”

       Kuroko stated in the blondes place.

       “Well… Looks like he is an enemy of Japan now.”

       Momoi stated after. The silence that followed was something that could not be measured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Look forward to the next one!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. And This is Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late. I was trying to get it as perfect as I could. Also RL has been eating my time.

After Momoi’s statement the room fell completely silent. Even the people at the computers seemed to freeze as the sound of something crackling could be heard as an undercurrent to the silence.

“Kise-kun calm down. If you continue to make the air crackle there is a possibility that you can hurt someone.”

Kuroko said finally, breaking the silence, while he also directed the blonde a little ways away from the screen with Kasamatsu on it.

“Kurokocchi… I think that I need to get out of this room… Now.”

Kise strained out through gritted teeth before he turned, suddenly, out of Kuroko’s hold, and stormed out of the room. Kuroko was left to stare at where Kise had been with slightly widened eyes, his hand lowering slowly.

“What the hell was that about?”

Kagami asked while walking over to comfort his stunned husband.

“Whatever it was, it had Kise pulling a dick move.”

Aomine responded, rolling his eyes at the door Kise had gone through. Akashi’s eyes narrowed.

“That was Ryouta trying to forget that Yukio broke his heart. That was also him trying not to relapse into the depression that had him hiding away in the first place.”

He stated simply, though each word held a bit of ice in it.

“Now, however, we should get all of you ready and suited up for this battle. Yukio needs to be detained, and the only way to do that is to send you out.”

The remaining Generation of Miracles gave a shiver at the coldness of Akashi’s words before they nodded and followed the group of people, who had appeared behind them, that were to lead them to where their suits were.

* * *

 

“No way in hell.”

Kagami snapped glaring down the uniform that he was being shown.

“But this is the uniform that was designed for you.”

The man who was showing him the suit said nervously as he gestured weakly to the offending outfit.

“I am not going around with a gigantic star slapped on my chest like a “Made in America” tag!”

Kagami argued looking at those who were around him, noting they too were hesitating at the clothing they were being shown.

“I don’t understand why my uniform is to go around without my shirt on…”

Murasakibara chimed in with his own complaint, looking to his left at Himuro who seemed to be massaging his forehead.

“They make it seem like Atsushi is The Hulk or something…”

The man muttered to himself before he looked at his fiancé and shook his head in his own confusion at what the organization was thinking.

“I think the only two who didn’t draw the short stick are Kurokocchi and Aominecchi.”

Kise’s voice chimed in, the other only just arriving in the room, wearing what looked to be a samurai’s armor and a frown on his face.

“I wouldn’t say I got a reasonable outfit either Kise-kun.”

Kuroko responded looking down at the tight, leather outfit he had been wrangled into wearing.

“Better than the rest of them, Tetsu.”

Aomine remarked looking down at his own uniform, which was basically his own, customized, version of what he believed a real life Iron Man suit would be like.

“Says the one who can’t be original to save his life.”

Kagami scoffed getting a glare from Aomine.

“Hey, I’m just giving a tribute. If anything, Stan Lee had a fantastic idea when he created Tony Stark’s character and Iron Man.”

“Yeah, because you found your fictional counterpart.”

“Both of you stop right there.”

Midorima ground out slightly, while Takao patted his arm to keep him relatively calm, stopping Aomine before he made his rebuttal to Kagami’s comment.

“Yes, that would be wise considering you are about to be sent out. Also, I didn’t have, nor do I have a say in your uniform, so please do not leave your complaints with me. I believe it would be wise to leave them with the ones in charge of this room.”

Akashi broke in as well, effectively cutting off any conversation that could have followed. The Generation of Miracles and their partners, who were about to be sent out, then turned their full attention towards their ex-captain/ basketball rival.

“Now, the plan is simple. We need you to bring back Yukio alive so that we can question him. This is a defeat and bring in mission. Any questions?”

Akashi explained pausing to wait for his question to be answered. No questions were asked though. Instead, a silent look was shared among the group. This was not missed by Akashi, however he decided to ignore it for now. He would just have to mention it later.

“Alright. If there are no questions, off you go then.”

He stated pointing to a door that had opened at some point during his speaking before he turned and began to take his leave. Behind him, there was a pause, as the others tried to catch up with what had just occurred, though Himuro seemed just fine with breaking the trend of confusion in order to make this whole situation end faster.

“Come on Atsushi. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can go back to sleep. I’m still tired.”

He said, knowing that his comment would make his fiancé motivated. It seemed to work to as Murasakibara gave a small hum before he made to follow Himuro. This then started the trend of others following after, starting with Kuroko and ending with a very disgruntled Aomine who muttered something along the lines of how he was going to show Kagami what his suit could do.

* * *

Needless to say, the airplane (or whatever it was they called the thing they were riding in) was tense and everyone seemed to be trying to not go at each other’s throats for comments that had been stopped ten minutes into the flight by a very irate Momoi who had ended up coming with them as briefing manager and to record how their first battle went.

“Honestly, it’s like dealing with eight different versions of a certain blueberry haired delinquent I grew up with…”

Momoi huffed, for the twentieth time that trip, to the silent air as she jotted down things on the clipboard she had brought with her.

“I was and still am not a delinquent Satsuki.”

Aomine muttered, for his own version of the twentieth time, repeating the pattern that seemed to have settled in.

“Says the boy who always skipped practice and class.”

Was the quick and simple response Momoi returned before Kagami let out a growl.

“Will you two shut up already?! We’ve been hearing the same thing this whole trip!”

He snapped gaining a glare from Aomine.

“Shut up Bakagami, I don’t think this involves you.”

Retaliation. Then…

“Here we go again, huh Shin-chan?”

Takao.

“So it would seem.”

Midorima.

“Muro-chin… They are all stupid…”

Murasakibara.

“Here, have some chips…”

Himuro.

“Why do you two always have to fight?”

Kise.

“Ahomine, Bakagami, both of you shut up! Act your age!”

Momoi.

“Taiga, Aomine-kun, please, the two of you are starting to give me a headache.”

Kuroko finally chimed in, breaking the circle of commentary. The sudden entrance of the shadow’s voice made everyone pause and stare at the other, who was gently rubbing his temples.

“Sorry Tetsuya…”

Kagami finally muttered after a look that seeming spoke of a truce was exchanged between Aomine and him. The others in the ship seemed to give a sigh of relief. Kuroko only made a humming sound before falling against Kagami’s arm and snuggling in.

“Apology accepted, on the condition I can stay like this for a few moments.”

He muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing in the hopes of stifling the pain in his head caused by the prior arguments.

“Done.”

“Actually… Not so done. We’ve arrived at our destination everyone.”

Momoi said, voice holding an apology for the shadow who let out a small sound of disappointment.

“Alright everyone, you know your orders and the plan. I stay here with Takao, you go and grab Kasamatsu Yukio and bring him into custody.”

Momoi stated as the hatch opened to allow the Kiseki Initiative men to exit.

“Right.”

Said men chorused before they filed out, albeit somewhat reluctantly on Kise’s part.

* * *

 

“Weak… All of them are so weak… How did I manage to live among these humans for so long…?”

Kasamatsu sighed as he sent another flare of flames towards a person who was running away from him. Said person let out a scream and ducked behind a car right as the fire hit where he had been two seconds before.

“And that just proves my point.”

Kasamatsu shook his head and turned to walk towards a different area of the city, having already gotten bored with the area he was currently in. All the people seemed to be hiding inside the buildings nearby or behind objects that littered the streets, thus making it boring for him to continue his new destructive habits.

“Yukio, stay right where you are!”

Kasamatsu froze at the sound of the unexpected call that seemed to come from behind him at the exact moment he was ready to take his first step. Things seemed to suddenly have gotten interesting again.

“Ryouta, is that you? I would have figured you would stay in hiding for much longer after I kicked you, figuratively and literally, out of my life.”

He said, not turning around to see if his assumption at who had called to him was right, though he was pretty sure he would be able to recognize that voice from anywhere now. The silence that followed that statement didn’t surprise him either. What did surprise him, however, was the sound of something flying past his ear. With furrowed brows, he watched as the arrow that had flown past his ear landed in front of him, only for his eyes to widen as he jumped backwards right as the arrow exploded into a fit of light that made him close his eyes and turn towards those behind him. Instantly, he reopened his eyes to glare at the person who had almost temporarily blinded him, only to raise an eyebrow and stare in amusement at the sight that met his gaze.

“This is not what I expected…. Are you trying to film a movie in those outfits? And Ryouta…  I thought I would not see you again.  What's with the look?  Upset to see your Senpai's true colors?  Or are you just upset that I never told you I was like you?  Either way...  You look rather pathetic.  Shall I kick you again?  Would that make things better?"

Here Kasamatsu paused to give a laugh, his face lighting up slightly at Kise's wilting.

"Hey, asshole, only I'm aloud to make the Blondie feel bad!"

Aomine's voice cut off the laughter and drew Kasamatsu's gaze to him, the man's eyebrows furrowing in confusion and annoyance.

"I'm sorry what?  When was this decided?"

He questioned, tone disbelieving.

"Since the moment you decided to open you mouth and act like an asshole.  Blondie's mine to mess with."

Aomine answered, following the statement with a sudden flash of one of his laser weapons.  Kasamatsu's eyes widened slightly at the suddenness of the attack, however they then narrowed as he quickly dodged to the side.

"Oh, is that how you wish to play?"

He snapped throwing his hand out in front of him...  Only to have to dodge again as an arrow made it's way to where his face had been only moment's before.

"Shit that was too close!"

Kasamatsu muttered his eyes seeking out who had shot the arrow while he felt himself moving once more out of the range of bullets that had started to make their way towards him.  Landing a little further away from the group, his eyes were met with the sight of Midorima positioning himself with another arrow at the ready and Kuroko re-targeting his guns.

"Going to keep playing Frogger, Kasamatsu?"

Kagami called as he readied the shield he had been given (though he secretly cringed at how cliche his whole costumes theme was, and how much he felt like he was ripping off Stan Lee's famous character).

"Oh, I am beyond done."

Kasamatsu hissed sending a flare of flames towards the group while dodging a lightning bolt from Kise.

Kagami had just enough time to grab Kuroko out of the flames way as he sent his shield flying, only to watch as it too was dodged.  The exchanges of attacks and words that followed became chaotic as both sides seemed to grow more frustrated...  Until Murasakibara's voice rang out over the fighting.

"Somehow I don't think Kasa-chin is taking this seriously."

The comment drew everything to a halt as Kasamatsu burst out laughing.

"That's the truest statement I have heard this whole time."

He chocked out before his eyes drifted towards a nearby clock that had somehow survived the attack.

"And I've wasted enough time now to actually be able to get going.  I must say...  I'm a little disappointed in your abilities.  And that you didn't even think to deploy your anger machine.  As it is, I'm needed elsewhere, so I shall see you all later."

He stated before his image began to fade.

"Wait!  Get back here you coward!"

Aomine snapped, attempting to hit Kasamatsu, only to have the laser go right through him as his image finished fading.  This left most of the Generation of Miracles standing out in the open in shock and surprise.  Then Kise broke it.

"I think we need to tell Akashi about this...  And Aomine, you have some explaining to do."

He said, his voice serious.  Aomine merely cleared his throat.

* * *

"From what I can tell, the Kiseki operation is a joke."

Kasamatsu stated as he stood in the center of a dark room, the only light being the beam he was standing it.

"So the organization doesn't have a clue that this was a test?"

A voice asked from the shadows.

"Please.  If they expected anything I would be surprised.  Hell, they looked like I had kicked their puppy when they saw me earlier.  Plus they couldn't even touch me.  It was pathetic."

Kasamatsu scoffed.

"Then it seems we can move on to our next operation.  You know what to do, Devil Spider"

The same voice as before spoke.

"I look forward to it."

A new voice followed.

"They won't even know what hit them...  The idiots.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you can't wait for the next chapter. Sorry if this seemed off at the end. My muses went on strike for a long time and are just now coming back... Ish.


	7. After Battle Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Sorry it is short. This is to get me back in the groove of writing.

The trip back to, wherever, the base was was quiet. No one wanted to break the uneasy silence, be it to question things said, or to question who it was they had just seen. They didn't even want to comment on how stupid they had made themselves look, and how they really hadn't done anything except make themselves out to be a group of cosplay nerds.

Then someone broke the silence.

“Does anyone want to talk about what happened?”

Momoi questioned, her voice slightly clipped as though she wasn't sure if she should be concerned or angry with the outcome of the battle(?).

“We looked like dumbasses.”

Aomine answered rather quickly in response, seeming to have been holding back the comment, and suddenly he was given the reprieve he needed to say it.

“And we obviously don't know how to be superheros.”

Kagami threw in now that the silence was broken.

“You didn't let me carry my lucky item with me. What did you expect of this outcome? My sign was in the last place today.”

Midorima commented smoothly into the conversation while Takao sighed heavily from his side.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

Kise said, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“I concur with Kise-kun.”

Kuroko.

“I don't want to do this stupid job.”

Murasakibara.

“Atsushi…”

Exasperated Himuro.

“Okay, I get it, sheesh…”

Momoi muttered throwing her hands up in surrender.  Then silence fell again...  Or it tried to.

“Aominecchi, this is going to forever bug me until you answer…  What did you mean about being the only one to mess with me?  Seriously, you and the rest of the group have always messed with me, so what makes you the special one now?”

Kise’s voice seemed to echo with that question that had the navy blue haired man shifting in his seat uncomfortable with the mixture of knowing and confused looks that were suddenly sent his way.  The man who had spoken, however, had his eyes trained on the floor of the airplane.

“I have no idea, what the hell you’re talking about.”

He quickly answered, though he froze when bright, annoyed, confused eyes shot up to look at him.

“Even I can tell that’s a bunch on nonsense.  I’m not dumb, Aominecchi.  Never have been.  So tell me what you meant.  Did you mean it like what it was like in middle school?  High school?  Being an asshole and just choosing someone to mess with now that we’re all back together again?  Let me tell you now…  If it’s the last one, I’m going to personally make your life hell in retaliation.”

Kise’s voice started out soft, but by the end he was shouting, and thus drawing the attention of the pilot who looked into the back with some nervousness.

“Kise-kun, that’s enough.  Can you save this conversation until it is a little more private?”

Kuroko cut it, trying to stop the possible fight to come before the tension reached the critical point.  Kise paused in his attempt to pick back up with what he was saying, having stopped only to catch his breath.  Looking around at the rest of the people in the plane, minus Aomine, he let out a sigh and threw his head back against the wall of the plane behind him.

“Whatever…  It’s not worth it…  Not right now.”

He muttered, sounding defeated and tired in one sentence.  After he finished his sentence, the plane went back into silence.

* * *

The silence was no better upon the touchdown back at the base.  In fact it could be considered worse, and the sight of an upset Akashi did not help.

“What was that out there?”

The redhead snapped, glaring the group down as they exited the plane.

“A fuckery.”

Aomine hissed back as he pushed past the man without so much as a backward glance at the rage the motion caused.

“Daiki, get back here!”

The redhead called after the other, though his gaze, and fury, was still focused on the rest of the group.

“Fuck off!”

Was Aomine’s call back as he left the hanger fully.  Kise, who had stayed silent through this exchange and didn’t seem to share a surprised look with the others, went storming out after the darker haired bluenette.

“Ryouta, don’t you dare leave as well.”

Akashi snapped, but the blond continued to storm after the already gone Aomine.

“This isn’t the time for a briefing Akashi-san.  The team has some things they need to sort out.”

Momoi jumped in before the man could shout at the rest of the team who had decided to leave the area as well, following the example of the two who had left.

“What do you mean?”

Akashi asked, glaring at the woman who was rubbing her forehead with one hand.

“The team already feels bad about what happened on the field.  Then Daiki and Kise got into a fight and well…  The dynamic is shit.  Before we even can think of them as a team we need to sort them out.  They have lost their teamwork and understanding of how the others work.  Plus we added people into the team.  The dynamic has shifted.  We need to have them train together so that they relearn each other's capabilities, not in Basketball, but in their abilities.”

She explained and suggested all in one small speech, which merely earned her a hard look at first, then a frustrated sigh, then a tired groan that was so unlike the red haired male.

“Let’s hope we can achieve that quickly.  Who knows when we will have the next attack.

Akashi allowed himself to say before he looked towards where the team had left from.


	8. Problems, Laughter, Alarms

It had been about two weeks since Katsumatsu’s attack, and there was still tension between the group.  This was especially true between Aomine and Kise, the latter flushing every time he was around Aomine when the bluenette stood close to him.  This of course made the mandatory training sessions together awkward and less coordinated.  It also made Akashi have a growing temper that was heading towards a possible temper tantrum that could bring the  _ other _ back if allowed to happen.

“This is getting us nowhere.  Shintarou, I’m bored.”

Takao whined as he watched both Kise and Aomine fumble an easy team attack.

“I agree.  This is pointless.”

Midorima agreed, adjusting the hair clip, which was his luck item of the day, in his hair.

“That was your fault!”

Aomine was now shouting at Kise, while said blonde was glaring back.

“No, that was yours!”

He countered.  The newly formed argument was the cause of many a facepalm from those who were watching from the sidelines.

“They're at it again…”

Kuroko muttered as he found his face buried into Kagami’s chest.

“Yeah.  You okay?  Headache?”

Kagami responded looking down at his husband in concern.

“You have no idea.”

Kuroko deadpanned moving his head just so that his eyes would be visible to Kagami.

“Muro-chin why are we even doing this?”

Murasakibara whined as Himuro sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“I don’t know anymore.”

He answered back, only causing an annoyed sound to escape Murasakibara’s throat.

“You are all supposed to be learning to work together.  But it seems that there is nothing but chaos when I leave you to your own devices.”

Akashi’s voice cut in from the doorway of the training room causing the inhabitants to freeze.  All eyes turned to the redhead who was glaring back at them with his one visible eye.  Now everyone was tensed.

“This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had to deal with.  Even more so than our feud over Basketball.  We are all adults, and yet I only see children in this room.  Children who seem to have no qualms with letting the world fall to chaos, and let evil prevail.  Grow up.”

Akashi lectured, his gaze training on each person for a short amount of time as he spoke.

“If you don’t get your act together, I’m going to be forced to put you all on lockdown.  Maybe some time in solitary will make each of you appreciate having someone around you.”

This made then tension in the others even worse.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Aomine growled, making Akashi fix his gaze on him.

“Wouldn’t I?”

He rebutted, his head tilting to the side, a familiar look dancing in his one visible eye.

“Akashi, calm down.”

Midorima tried, not sure how his words would help, but wanting to try and help the situation become less tense.  Akashi’s gaze turned towards him.

“Or what Shintarou?  You’ll complain at me?  You are not doing anything to make this situation change except muttering over there with Kazunari like gossiping grandmothers.”

He snapped at the greenette making the other’s eyes widen.

“You have no right to tell me to calm down when you do nothing yourself.  Perhaps if you had tried to step in and intervene, there would be a difference in my current opinion of you.”

He continued, roving his gaze over the others in the room.

“That goes for the rest of you as well.”

Momoi entered the room as this sentence was snapped, a confused look crossing her face.

“Akashi-san?  Does there seem to be a problem I need to help with?”

She asked, only to get a harsh chuckle in response.

“If you can get these boys to get their heads out of their asses, that would be appreciated.  I’m sure I could have turned my old team from Rakuzan into better heroes than this pathetic excuse I have in front of me.  It seems the miracles turned into calamity.”

Akashi responded, gaze still on the group in front of him.  Kuroko visibly flinched at the comment, obviously remembering the fact that, for a time, Akashi had found a replacement for him.  Because of this Kagami was sending the glare of all glares at the redhead in front of them.  Aomine’s glare darkened and rage was rolling off him in waves.  Kise looked like he was about ready to shout at the redhead, but at the same time, he was biting his lip to stop himself.  Murasakibara had started to turn a slightly purple tint, but Himuro’s hand on his arm was keeping it from becoming a deeper shade.  Midorima was deathly silent, Takao sending him worried looks.  Momoi actually looked appalled at the comment.

“Akashi-san, that is going way too far!  You were the one who wanted to see them again.  You said they were the only ones you could trust for the longest of times.  You were the one who protected them!  If you want your other team back so damn bad, you’re on your own!  They aren’t a calamity!  They didn’t know what to do with Kasamatsu, they are still not sure now. They haven’t been together in so long, of course there will be tension!  PEOPLE CHANGE!  I think you need the reality check more!”

She hissed before she turned to the team.

“Go take a break.  Maybe you need to talk out things a bit more before we have more training.  Get your butts to the common room and start TALKING to one another.”

She didn’t have to say anything twice before the others were out of the room.  Akashi was left with her, silent, though there was a mixed look of upset and realization on his face.

“Akashi-san…  Go take a break as well.  Maybe playing your violin will help you.”

She said calmly to the other before she walked out of the area towards where the common room was.  Akashi growled slightly, but he too left the room with quick, stiff movements.

* * *

“Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, what is going on…?”

Kuroko asked calmly as soon as the group was seated in the common room.

“We just…”

Aomine started only for Kise to interrupt him to finish the thought.

“Need to work a lot of things out.  Training together right now is not helping.”

This was followed by a silence until Murasakibara got up to get himself a bag of snacks.

“Mine-chin and Ki-chin are bad at lying.”

He said loudly as he opened one of the cabinets in the the kitchen area.

“What does that mean?”

Aomine snapped as the others hardened their gazes at the blond and the navyette.

“You were…  Not exactly quiet.”

Himuro says with a nervous cough.

“You're yelling was a tad to much to sleep through.  And then…  Well…  You seemed to have a fun night afterwards?”

Aomine and Kise tense, both standing ramrod straight and refusing to look at one another at that moment.  Himuro and Murasakibara share a look and the latter rolls his eyes. Everyone else in the room was staring in a shocked and a secondary embarrassed manner.

“Do they seriously…?”

Kise started, relaxing slightly, while lifting an eyebrow in questioning as he finally looked over at Aomine.

“Apparently.  But that was not us.  Your room is across from…”

Aomine responded easily, an actual uneasy look on his own face as he looked over at Kise.

“Yeah…  That baby agent.”

“And didn’t his boyfriend…?”

“Stop.  It’s bad enough that once we finished the argument that…”

“They actually made me blush!  That is not something easy to do!”

“For the sake of the Gods…  Stop.  Because of them…  We didn’t even get to talking normally after shouting at each other.”

“Yeah.  Talking.  Sure.  That’s the word.”

“Shut.  Up.”

Now the room was downright dripping with embarrassment from every surface (and those were inanimate!) and person.  Himuro and Murasakibara were the two who seemed to be worse off.  Himuro was turning purple, which was worrying considering that was his boyfriend's job, with the amount of blushing he was doing.  Murasakibara, on the other hand, had actually dropped his snack bag.

“So you’re saying that…?”

Takao started, stopping himself only when Midorima gave him a look telling him to shut up and fast.  Kise and Aomine burst out laughing then.

“Oh sweet Gods!”

Kise burst out, leaning against Aomine who was grasping his stomach.

“I’m vocal, but even I can’t make some of  _ those _ sounds.”

He continued, while Aomine laughed even harder.

“And Aomine is not that tenor.”

Aomine was trying so hard to stay standing.  Everyone else looked uncomfortable.

“What… Did I walk in on?”

Akashi’s voice cut in, much calmer than it had been before.  Everyone, minus the two laughing, looked over at the redhead and the pinkette who had entered the room.  Momoi hadn’t commented, only because she was a bright, neon red.

“Nothing.  Nothing you want to know anyways.”

Kagami answered, clearing his throat.  Akashi looked like he was trying to figure out if it was the truth or not.  That’s when the alarm began to go off.  Everyone snapped to attention.

“Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in New York.”

An agent informed as he ran into the room.  This had the Kiseki people tensing.

“Any ideas of what that disturbance is?”

Akashi asked seriously, while Momoi exited the room to head to the command center.

“A…  Black, tar, spider person?”

The agent answered uncertainly.  This had everyone sharing a look.

“Anyone want to take a bet it’s someone one of us knows?”

Aomine drawled, calmed by the seriousness of the situation.

“No need for the bet.  I believe I know who it might be.  Or at least I have a guess.”

Kagami responded, sharing a look with Kuroko who nodded.  Spider was an interesting clue.


	9. Enter the Venom Wannabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I can't tell you all enough how happy I am that people like this fic. I am still in shock over the number of hits, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Subs it has. And I love the comments I'm getting, you have no idea!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

The team was moved towards the jet that was waiting for them a little after the alarms were blaring. They all had looks of sheer reluctance on their faces as they had been once again forced into their given uniforms. They also had a bit of discord running through the air between them.

“Of course the super villains wouldn't wait like a year between trying to take over the world or something.”

Takao was complaining to every open ear (which was none) that he thought he could find. Beside him, Midorima was shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose, all while wondering how he could shut his boyfriend’s blathering up for the time being.

“Muro-chin, I'm hungry….”

Murasakibara was grumbling to Himuro, who was looking through the bag he had with him to see if he had something for the other.

“Give me a second Atsushi.”

He was saying, trying to placate the other.  Behind them was Kagami and Kuroko, both of whom were having a conversation about something they were trying to keep quiet between them.  After them were the surprisingly silent Aomine and Kise, who seemed to be thinking over everything that had been talked about earlier.

* * *

Upon reaching the jet, the group was met with an agent that looked like he had sucked on a sour lemon before he arrived to his post.

“So…  How well do you think you guys know the story of Peter Parker and Spider-Man?”

The man asked off-handedly as he looked over the group, blocking the group getting onto their transportation.

“And how well do you think you guys think you can work together?”

The group looked in between each other.  Frowns were exchanged.  Kagami gained the same sour lemon look of the agent.

“What are we talking here?  Octopus?  Sand?  Goblin?  Cat?  Techie?  Dog?”

Kagami asked looking over at the agent, while the others stared at him, then shifted their gaze to the agent.

“Spider.  Tar like.  Nasty S.O.B.”

The agent responded.  The sour look on Kagami’s face became worse.

“Venom?  Carnage?”

“I thought Carnage was red?”

“Oh right.”

Midorima cut off the discussion from further continuing by clearing his throat.  The agent and Kagami turned their attention to the greenette, who was glaring at them coldly.

“Mind sharing with the rest of the group?”

He asked coolly, and Takao shivered like actual ice was leaving his boyfriend’s mouth. The agent gained an embarrassed look and cleared his throat as well, while Kagami got a small glare from Kuroko who was not too pleased with his husbands lack of remembrance that the group was there.

“There is a man, or we believe it is a man… We could be wrong, our scans haven't been too clear… Anyways, he is attack New York and it's like he is made of tar, a spider is on his chest. Like Kagami and I were saying, it's like he stepped out of Spider-Man comic. Yeah there is a bit of resemblance to that Venom character from said comics. Good luck. Better you than me!”

He informed them before he made to shuffle into the plane (probably as the pilot or co-pilot). Everyone in the group exchanged a look and then, grudgingly, made their way onto the plane after the agent.

* * *

They were dropped off close to the area where the enemy had been spotted. The agent pilots wished them luck and then took off again, leaving them to find a place to park for the duration of the fight, or to run away, who knew. The team shared another look between them, then began to move into the area a little more. As they walked, there was really nothing in sight. Nothing really looked out of place.

“Did the guy leave already?”

Aomine asked, his voice sounding metallic from behind his facemask being down already in thoughts that they would dropped into the fight like they had been last time.

“That would be our luck.”

Kise whined slightly, his hand going to rub his shoulder, then stopped because of his armor.

“Keep on guard everyone.”

Kuroko reprimanded, wondering briefly when he became “team mom” again (because seriously, having to bring his high school team together, to beat the others at basketball, just to make them realize they had, as Kagami once said (two years after the got married and the team came up in conversation), “shoved their heads up their asses” made him feel like team mom).

“Kuroko is right.”

Midorima, grudgingly, agreed.

“I agree with Kuro-chin and Mido-chin.”

Murasakibara chimed in, eating the last chip in the bag he had in his hands. He then looked down at said bag and frowned, but shoved it into his pants pocket so he wouldn't be littering. Himuro instantly pulled the next bag out of somewhere (maybe a pocket dimension? Wouldn't be surprised).

“Here.”

He handed the bag over the Murasakibara whose face lit up.

“Thank you Muro-chin.”

He drawled, taking the bag like it was delicate, then ripping it open and pulling out a chip to munch. The rest of the group said nothing about it, since it was clear their target was obviously not near by.

* * *

About an hour into being on the ground there was still no sign of the person they were sent to look for. The only thing was that the roads were empty, probably cleared by the organization.

“This is a waste of time.”

Aomine drawled as he flipped his face plate up and covered a yawn.

“It does seem that our opponent has left.”

Midorima agreed, eyes looking around to see if he noticed anything, fingers going to push his glasses back up.

“So we're just walking around for nothing?”

Kise asked, a whine coloring the words, but not taking them over.

“Seems that way.”

Kagami threw in, cracking his neck and pulling at his outfit. Suddenly though, Midorima throws his bow up into an attack position and cocks an arrow.

“Our eleven.”

Is all he gets out before he lets to arrow fly, and the rest of the team goes into full defense. A black shadow bends out of the way of the arrow and a laugh begins to echo in the silence of the area.

“Took you long enough Baaaaaka~. Been tailing you guys for a while. Fell right into my web like good little flies.”

Kuroko and Kagami’s eyes widen at the voice, then both are forced to dodge as the black shadow launches itself right at where they were standing.

“Damn. Missed.”

The now visible foe hisses, moving to stand. The black stuff that makes up the outfit the foe is wearing shifts and churns until it pulls away from the person’s face.

“Hello again.”

Hanamiya’s face broke into a grin as he stared down Kagami and Kuroko. His head then tilted to the side, a unholy look of glee on his face.

“Miss me Seirin brats?”

Kuroko and Kagami both had a look of disgust filled shock on their faces.

“You know this guy, Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin?”

Murasakibara asked, looking over at the two.

“He was the coach and captain of the Kirisaki Daichi team.”

Midorima was the one to answer the question.

“Since you never went to the games for Seirin, you wouldn’t know him.  He and his team were at the Winter Cup however.”

Murasakibara hummed his understanding, turning his eyes back to the man who was clearly bored if his stance was anything to go by.

“Are you all done with your talking?  I have things to do.”

Hanamiya’s face had collapsed into a look of sheer annoyance.  When he noticed he was center of attention again, it perked right back up.

“Now let's have some fun. I have a bit to do with the Seirin brats, the rest of you can try and untangle yourselves from my web. If you can that is.”

Hanamiya then snapped his fingers, and tendrils of black, tar-like threads sprung up from where they had hidden in the asphalt. The threads latched themselves onto the group, the ones latched onto Kuroko and Kagami yanking them away from the others.

“Okay… This is just bullshit.”

Aomine growled as he shifted his hands in such a way that it was pointed at the tar substance, and fired a blast from his gauntlets.

“Get off my suit, it's a bitch to clean! I don't want to bother with that when I don't have to.”

Kise followed in Aomine’s pursuit of getting free.

“This is going to get in my hair… My agent is going to have puppies and kittens!”

He lamented, summoning lighting left and right and having it hit the tar-like substance.

“Not the time Kise!”

Midorima groused, though he seemed to be having the most trouble of the group. His hands were being yanked too and fro as he tried to reach for one of his more explosive arrows to throw into the substance holding him.  Then there was the sound of a loud roar of anger, and then an extremely purple and extremely pissed looking Murasakibara was then tearing through the substance with no cares in the world.

“Don’t touch Muro-chin!”

As Murasakibara rampaged, he inadvertently was able to free the rest of his team.

“Well…  That was useful?”

Kise didn’t know what else to say beyond that, neither do the others.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami jumped in different directions as Hanamiya flung out more of the substance his suit was made out of at them.

“That’s right flies, flee from the superior species.”

Hanamiya is giggling maniacally, while making sure to keep the two apart and busy.

“I’m not a fly.”

Kuroko monotones, while Kagami tries to send the (seriously he is not Captain America!) shield he had as his only weapon.  Hanamiya flips out of the way, letting the shield bounce off the place he had been before.

“Yes you are.  You and your stupid vanishing act.  It makes you something that buzzed around the court.”

Hanamiya intoned as he sent out a couple of tarry webs towards Kuroko.  Kagami threw his shield once more to try and hit Hanamiya.  He missed again, and Kuroko ended up dodging at a hard last minute with an annoyed look.  It was then that Kuroko pulled out the gun hidden on his side.  He had hoped that he could just use his tasers, but life decided to be a jerk.

“Oh my, the fly is armed.  Better than a shield for sure.”

This comment got an indignant sound from Kagami and Kuroko’s face became even blanker.  Dodging more web, Kuroko raised his gun, turned off the safety, and took the shot that he had to flip out of the way once more for.  Kagami threw his shield as a distraction, right as Kuroko pulled the trigger.  Hanamiya gave a hissed curse as he moved to dodge both, only to end up with a graze wound on his cheek, as the slightly shot back bullet from Kuroko’s gun skidded by him barely.

“Lucky fly.”

Hanamiya growled as he started to lunge towards Kuroko.  Then he just stopped.

“Tch…  Looks like my fun is over for now.  Stupid rules.”

He growled and suddenly his face was once again covered with the grotesque mask of the outfit.

“See you later bakas.”

He sneered, and then he shot out webs and used them to propel himself away from the area, right as Kasamatsu flew into view and took the other's outstretched hand.  Then the two were gone.  Along with that was the appearance of the rest of the group, tar covered but fine.

“What the hell happened?”

Aomine asked staring at the two who were staring at where Hanamiya and Kasamatsu had disappeared.

“I can safely say…  We might not have the whole picture.”

Kuroko answered looking over at the newly arrived group members, Kagami coming over to and standing a little bit behind him.

“Something seems to be missing, and I really want to know what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!


	10. The Unexpected

When the group returned back to the Organization's headquarters, they were all pissed and confused. This was the second time they had been sent out and then had the bad guy run away. Well they didn't run away, they just decided their time limit was up and then vanished after saying some stupid excuse.

“Man… Fuck that guy. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass cleaning this suit is going to be.”

Aomine griped as he stared at the gunk that was clinging to the joint of one of his arms.

“I'm going to splatter that guy next time I see him.”

“At least you don't need to take a shower to get this crap out of your hair.”

Kise whined as he pulled at a clump of the stuff making itself at home on his bangs.

“I'm pretty sure that my agent is going to have an army of fanged kittens!”

“Ummm… Are you okay Shintarou?”

Takao added to the conversation while staring down his greenette boyfriend who was glaring at the wall across from him.

“Do I look okay Kazunari?”

“You look like you're planning murder.”

“That's an accurate assumption.”

“I feel sleepy Muro-chin.”

Murasakibara drawled leaning in such a way that allowed him to rest his head on his fiance’s shoulder.

“You always do after you lose control.”

Himuro was petting the man's hair, trying to get him to relax, as he could tell the other was still tense.

“Tetsuya, you okay?”

Kagami was staring at Kuroko, who was sitting quietly with his eyes closed next to him. When he didn't get a response, Kagami bit his lip and then sighed knowing the other was in his own world of thought that he wouldn't exit until he had an idea of what he was thinking about. Then Kuroko’s eyes fixed on him. Kagami shivered at the look.

“I'm feeling rather pissed at the moment.”

The shadow was blunt in this statement, then he was sitting with his eyes closed again.  Kagami kept silent after that statement since he knew what the statement meant.  He still remembered the other hitting him for getting to uppity in high school.  He was sure it was going to be a phantom (no pun intended) pain for the rest of his days.  Luckily the pilot was not commenting on anything going on since the group was clearly not in the mood for questions or attempts to cheer them up.

* * *

“So another enemy ran away from battle…  And the previous enemy came to retrieve this one?”

Akashi asked, staring down the group with an actual air of disbelief.  The group stared back at him, some blankly, others with a look that said  “didn’t we just say that?”.  Momoi was standing behind Akashi scribbling notes at a fast pace, her mind seeming to try and work through everything that the group had said about the battle, and adding in everything she remembered from the previous battle.

“They said that they were on a time limit?”

She asked, her eyes briefly leaving the notepad in her arms to look at the group she was questioning.

“There was mention of timing in both battles.”

Midorima responded before anyone else could, a sharp look in his eyes as thoughts of murder were probably still being entertained in his mind.

“I wouldn’t call them battles.  They’re just us attempting to pull off being Marvel Avengers.”

Kagami said, his eyes glancing over at Kuroko who still looked rather pissed off.

“Well, I noticed a trend.  The two enemies we faced are people we somehow know from basketball games.”

Aomine said as he sprawled out, one arm going around Kise’s shoulders casually.  Kise raised an eyebrow and flustered slightly, moving to casually remove the arm from his shoulders.

“That does seem to be the case.”

Akashi agreed, trying to keep his amusement off his face at the sight the Navyette and Blond were making.

“Ding ding ding. Someone give you guys a fuckin’ prize.”

A new voice said right as the doors to the conference room the team was using opened. All eyes turned to the doors and many froze at the sight of the silver-grayish hair that adorned the head of the person who entered.

“Haizaki?!”

Kise shouted, jumping to his feet and pointing semi-dramatically at the other.

“With his hair back to normal.”

Murasakibara added, going back to eating his snack once the person had been identified.

“Oh don't get your underwear in a twist.”

Said Silverette groused, sending a glare towards Murasakibara, and then a smug smirk to the rest of the room.

“I’m actually here to help you guys look less like a bunch of dumbasses on television. And let me tell ya… You guys look like a bunch of dumbasses on tv.”

The Silverette said, then proceeded to do his signature thumb lick. Needless to say, the GOM were not amused, and their partners found themselves buried under a cold atmosphere.

* * *

“Why did you pull me? I was just starting to have fun.”

Hanamiya questioned from his seat at the table. He had a large glower on his face.

“Because I'm testing waters. I'm starting to get the larger picture. They're good at Basketball, but as heroes they are pathetic. It's almost not worth trying to make our plan go through.”

The man at the front of the table sighed disappointedly.

“But we are right?”

Another man asked. The man being questioned shot a smirk at the other.

“Oh we will. I'm not going to pull out just because I've been disappointed.”

He assured before looking at yet another person at the table.

“Perhaps you want to have some fun?”

He questioned. The person sent him a smirk.

“Sure. Why not.”


	11. Training: An Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again! Gah! I'm sorry guys >.<
> 
> Also, yes this is short. I have big plans for the next chapter and I didn't want to get into it too much here.

“Fuck! You guys suck! What the hell?! Just because I can’t die, doesn’t mean I’m the target for practice Assholes!”

Haizaki growled loudly as he got hit with another repulsor blast. Aomine seemed to be taking advantage of the training they were in the middle of to take some of his middle school and high school aggression on the man. Apparently sometime between then and now something had happened to the other that left him unable to die, and the other refused to talk about it.

“Not trying to kill you.”

Aomine seemed to look at the metal fingernails on his suit, and Haizaki gave him a disbelieving look that consisted of narrowed eyes and a dumbstruck, open mouth.

“That’s not what I said! What the fuck?! You’re trying to kill me?!”

Haizaki sounded angrier now than he had been before. Kuroko took this moment to step in between the two, finally getting annoyed with how everyone seemed to be ganging up on the silverette.

“Even if you all hold a certain amount of dislike for Haizaki-kun, ganging up on him is not the way to train.”

He scolded, using what was quickly becoming known as his “Mama Kuroko is displeased” voice. This had everyone pausing in place, staring at the former Teiko/Seirin shadow. Kuroko, noticing that everything came to a halt, sighed and rolled his eyes.

“We can train without attempting to make Haizaki the main target. We all need to fight in a free for all way so that we have an idea of each other's strengths and weaknesses so we can pick up each other's slack.”

He lectured, and everyone seemed to tense. They had been working on teamwork before, but now what Kuroko was saying made a lot more sense. Practicing teamwork was getting them nowhere and perhaps going at each other with the intent to find weaknesses might be better. The idea also made them think of the anarchy that happened in their old team. Kagami and Himuro were the only ones that didn't seem to have a problem grasping what Kuroko was saying.

* * *

Takao, who was standing in a box high off the ground of the training area, was taking notes on his observations of the team alongside Momoi who was with him.

“Kuroko knows that he just ask a group of people who have had issues with each other to attack one another right?”

The man asked as the pinkette next to him hummed and stared at the scene with calculating eyes.

“Well… He’s not wrong. It isn’t the most conventional way to deal with things, but maybe tensions that are obvious, and some that aren’t, can be worked out?”

She responded, watching as the group seemed to spread themselves out on the floor.

“We’re going to just have to keep an eye on things and stop it if it looks like it’ll get real bad.”

* * *

There was a pause that came over the field as the group starred between one another. Then the first shot was fired as Aomine sent a blast towards Midorima. Midorima immediately moved out of the way and cocked an arrow shooting it towards Kuroko who flipped out of the way and fired (rubber) bullets towards Murasakibara. Murasakibara, in turn, was moving towards Kagami to throw a punch, which the other blocked and then made to attack Kise. Kise was able to block the shield (because somehow this organization wanted to copy Marvel to a T or something) with a blast of lightning and then pulled a Katana out of thin air (take that organization! No hammers here!) and taking a swipe towards Haizaki. Haizaki, decided then to go straight for Kagami with his own Katana, after blocking Kise, thus making everything fall into havoc.

* * *

“So… When should we attempt to stop them?”

Takao asked after watching the scene begin to pick up momentum. Momoi hummed, her eyes flashing back and forth among the men.

“Probably before blood is drawn, but I’m actually getting some good notes here.”

She responded, her pen moving on the paper in her lap without her having to look at it. Takao’s eyes widened at the sight as he watched meal plans, tactics, and who works well with who appear on the paper. This made him grateful that she was on their side and not on the enemies. Especially since she continued to write down things that she really shouldn’t have known about muscle mass (though that could have been guess work) and what exercises to recommend.

* * *

“So when do you want me to go? It's been about a week and a half.”

An annoyed voice sounded from the table where the group had assembled.

“Not yet. Give them more time to become a challenge. You're more powerful than them. I want you to make them feel pathetic when all their training proves for not.”

The man at the head of the table replied. The original speaker smirked and then shrugged.

“Gives me more time to think about how to burn the member of those beats that gave me pains and problems I could identify.”

He responded, knowing that if he were to challenge the other, there would be hell to pay.


	12. Another Reference Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late.
> 
> I had a family emergency and then other things piled up. I lost motivation to write for a while....
> 
> I know I promised a lot more from this chapter... I just couldn't get more than what is written to make it's way from the outline into the actual chapter. I'll try again next chapter....
> 
> Hope this one is okay at least.

Another week and a half went by with the team learning how to collaborate with Haizaki for attack patterns and learning to work with each others weaknesses.  Momoi was clear with her notes, some being backed by Takao’s observations, and thus she had gotten a routine that was killer, and effective, together in a short amount of the time. 

The group was currently sitting in the common area, each doing their own thing. Aomine was sitting on one of the couches, a tablet cursing under his breath as he tapped furiously on its surface. Kise was beside him looking at something on his phone and occasionally sending out a text or two to his manager. Murasakibara was in the kitchen portion of the room baking with Himuro helping him along with the project. Midorima and Takao were seated on the other couch, the latter snuggling the former, who was blushing and trying to keep his attention of the arrow in his hand that he was trying to calibrate. Kuroko was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, meditating while Kagami was kindly giving him a massage (a favor that would be returned when they switched activities).  The only one not in the room at this time was Haizaki, and no one cared about where he was really.

It was weird not hearing the alarms blaring and disturbing the group, not that anyone was going to complain, but it was also strange due to the fact that the other attacks had been back to back. There was a bit of tension the first part of the prior week with paranoia high in the minds of the team. They all believed that there was going to be an attack at any moment. Yet, as the week finished out and they started the week they were on, that had calmed down some. Akashi had even decided to let them have a break today from all their training.

“This is kinda nice. We haven't even been heroes for long and I'm already tired from and of it.”

Kise spoke, not wanting to let the silence continue and he tossed his phone down at his side without care.

“You said it. What the fuck was with before?”

Aomine agreed, though he didn't lift his gaze from the tablet.

“Probably a test. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to see what our powers and abilities could do.”

Midorima said, putting the arrow he has just finished into his quiver and taking out the next.

“For what though?”

Takao was frowning while he said this. There was quiet for only a moment before Kuroko spoke up.

“I believe that they were testing us because they have a bigger plan they don't want us to be able to stop.”

He opened his eyes to look at the group from his place on the floor. Everyone had stopped what they were doing (even Murasakibara and Himuro were on pause) and looked towards him.

“If that's true, we need to find out what the plan is and set up a counter.”

Kagami said from behind his husband, his voice grim.  Kuroko gave a slight head tilt that was all he could do for a nod without stopping Kagami’s hands.

“Well good luck with that.  They’re plan keeps changing with the information gathered from your battles.”

The door opened to reveal Haizaki, who had been the one to speak.  Everyone (minus Aomine) glanced over at him, Murasakibara only turning his attention away when he heard the timer going off so he could take what was in the oven out.

“What do you mean?”

Aomine asked, finally looking up from his tablet.  Haizaki shrugged nonchalantly.

“I may have been undercover with them for a while before some dumbass here called my cell in the middle of a meeting and ratted me out.  Jackass next to me stole my phone and answered it.”

“And you just…  Let him?”

Midorima asked, face blank.  Haizaki glowered at him and gritted his teeth.

“Fuck you.  Hell no I didn’t.”

He snapped, and he followed the words with the bird being on proud display.  The room seemed to be digesting this.  Himuro and Murasakibara having gone back to giving their full attention to the cake that had just come out of the oven.

“We’re currently trying to find the man who called you.”

Akashi’s voice said from behind Haizaki, who jolted in surprise, and moved to the side to let the redhead into the room.  Akashi took the opening to do just that, moving to where he was in the middle of the room.

“Alright, everyone listen.  We have been getting reports of fires breaking out all over the city recently.  There have also been explosions that have been occurring not to far away from where the fires started.”

He announced, making sure that everyone was paying attention.  Kagami crinkled his nose at this.

“That almost sounds like a copy of the Iron Man movie with the Mandarin.”

He said, watching as Kuroko gave him a look that seemed to be of agreement.

“So you’re saying that this is just another one of your Marvel rip offs?”

Murasakibara whined from where he was working, Himuro patting him on the shoulder.

“It does seem like a lot of the people we have been fighting have been rip offs of Marvel comic book and movie characters.”

He confirmed…  Right as the alarm began blaring.  The group all shared a look in between each other, then made their way quickly towards the command center.

* * *

“Seriously…  Seventeen fires and seventeen explosions, and they just now count that as big enough problem to send out their pathetic group?  I wonder if Aomine will even show up.  That would be a miracle considering how often he skipped practice.”

A man sighed as he stood waiting impatiently in the middle of a road that was surrounded by flaming buildings.  It also didn’t help his mood when he checked the pocket watch he had brought with him, and it had been at least twenty minutes since he had started the chaos that was going on around him.  He almost wanted to send a signal to the others for them to pick him up.  He did have other things he needed to work on anyways, and if this wasn’t going to be a good use of his time, then there was no point in him staying.  As he debated hitting the signal button that was built onto the pocket watch, there was the sound of something overhead drawing his attention upwards.

“Well what do you know.”

He groused, watching as it landed a few feet away from him and the people inside began to disembark.

“Wow, Aomine is actually here.”

The man greeted, watching the varied reactions between those who knew him, and those who had an idea of who he was.

“What the hell?!”

Aomine shouted staring the man down from behind his visor.

“Yeah, this is kinda weird for me right?  Mister on-your-case-all-the-time, setting fires and causing explosions.”

The man gave a smug look and then shrugged.

“And someone who is trying to make his company a business rival to your own.”

Aomine growled and flipped his visor up.

“Wakamatsu, why the hell are you part of that group?”

He asked in a growl, and the other rolled his eyes.

“My reasoning is my own.  Why should I tell you?”

He responded before turning his attention to Haizaki.

“Kind of a shame that you were a spy.  Sorry about taking your phone, but there was something about how annoying it was that made me want to toss it against the far wall.”

Haizaki gave Wakamatsu the finger.

“So you answer it instead?”

“Boss said to remember?”

“Fuck you asshole.”

“Watch your language.”

“Go to hell.”

“Haizaki-kun…  This is neither the place or the time.”

Kuroko spoke up, cutting the verbal spar off before Wakamatsu could retort to the words thrown at him from Haizaki.  Wakamatsu sighed, while Haizaki glanced at Kuroko, and pulled himself together.  His right arm then began to run a little red, almost mirage like in the heat it was giving off.  Kagami groaned upon seeing this.

“He IS a rip off of the Mandarin, specifically Killian.”

He said with a look of resignation.

“Funny, I seem to know what you’re talking about.  Our boss made a comment about it once or twice.”

Wakamatsu responded to the comparison, then he fell into a fighting stance.

“Shall we dance?”

He asked, then he launched himself at the group, his arm starting to flare brighter as he ran.


	13. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter didn't come out in October when it should have. Sorry if it is sucky.

It was a moment of slow motion when Wakamatsu started forward, but it quickly sped up as Aomine dodged the blow that was headed right towards his armor.  Wakamatsu gave an annoyed “tch” and made his other arm heat up in order to block a bullet that Kuroko shot towards him.

“Did you seriously just shoot me?”

Wakamatsu asked, dodging a swipe made at him by Kise’s sword.

“It was supposed to be a tranquilizer.”

Kuroko responded, then moved out of the way of the charge that Wakamatsu made towards him in that moment.

“That won’t work on me.  I can burn it out of my system.”

Wakamatsu seemed extremely smug about this, and he seemed to have a fun time dodging a blast from Aomine’s pulsars and a shield toss from Kagami.  He then dodged again when a purple hand headed straight for him along with an arrow from his right.

“Stop dodging and take an attack like a man!”

Aomine shouted, frustration clear on his face.  This was, Kuroko noted, almost how he looked when he start to change when it came to Basketball.

“Aomine-kun, calm down and focus!”

The tealette shouted at his first light, drawing the others attention to him briefly before it flickered back towards Wakamatsu.  Now the look on his face was more contemplative.

“Did things not work out between you and…  Sakurai?”

The man shouted, lifting up his face plate to make himself louder, and pausing only to remember the name he needed.  Wakamatsu almost stumbled at the mention of the other man, but he caught himself before he fell into the arrow being shot at him by Midorima did little more than put a gash on his cheek.

“What do you care about Ryou?!”

He growled loudly, the gash on his cheek starting to heal already.  The reaction was enough for the team to realize a sore spot.

“It was just a question!  Why are you so damn angry?!”

Aomine shot back, jumping into the air when Wakamatsu started to charge at him.

“I’m angry because you’re company had the gall to fire him after he was injured!  He’s been in a hospital on and off for the past three years!  My husband has been in pain, and your bullshit company doesn’t believe it’s at fault!  I told him not to work for it.  I told him to wait until I got my company up and running, but he didn’t and now…!”

Wakamatsu let out an angry sounding scream, glaring up at the airborne Aomine.  Aomine’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Sakurai was never on my payroll.  I don’t remember his name being on my list of employees!”

He returned, though he threw down his faceplate, so the yell was muffled.

“Tohou, give me a breakdown of my company's employees and past employees.  Look for Sakurai Ryou.”

“Already working on it, Sir.”

Aomine saw multiple names scrolling quickly in front of his eyes, but none of them were the name needed.

“LIAR!  I heard him say your name and your company’s name, when he was talking to the doctor about what happened!”

“And what DID happen?!”

Aomine was still watching the names flying across her visor computer.

“He was paralyzed on his left side!  I can’t use his left arm and leg!”

Wakamatsu answered, taking his anger out on the other’s who had started to try and corral him in some form or fashion in order for Kuroko to try and capture him.  Aomine frowned from inside his helmet and watched as the search came to a stop with a blaring “NOT FOUND”.

“Wakamatsu, I swear to you that Sakurai did not work for my company.”

He announced loudly, tapping his face plate.

“I can’t find him in any of my files for employees.”

Wakamatsu sneered as he dodged another attack.

“Like I’m going to believe a lazy person, who had no respect for anything?”

He shouted back, and Aomine gave his own sneer from inside his helmet.

“Because I wasn’t the only one looking through my files you dumbass!  I had my AI help while I double checked all the names.”

Wakamatsu let out an angry yell, but before he could do anything more, he was being dragged up into the air by the familiar figure of Kasamatsu.

“Times up.”

The man in question said, looking down at Wakamatsu, who was struggling in his hold.

“No, let me down, or at least toss me at that asshole!  I’m going to fry him!”

The man protested, but Kasamatsu seemed to tighten his grip and continued to fly off with him.  This left the GOM standing once again without a villain being fully defeated, and more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have chapters 14 and 15 out before the end of this month, but holidays...


	14. Intermission 2: Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter to make up for November. The following chapter will also be an intermission (sorry in advance) because of the holidays and business.

Cooking in the common room seemed to be one of the two things Murasakibara found to be a comfort since he and Himuro had been dragged into the chaos that was this messy team up with all his old Teiko teammates.  There was something about kneading dough out for some homemade bread, or mixing together batter for a heavily, sweetened cake, that made being stuck in the same place for longer than a couple of days bearable.  He was missing his home though, the place where he and Himuro had set up where they were going to live.  This was a sucky place to live, and even suckier place to be stuck with people whom he only tolerated on a good day.  He respected Akashi still, though the man had practically vanished, but that didn’t make him want to tolerate him anymore than he had to after so much time away from that sphere of influence.

“Atsushi, what are you making today?”

Himuro’s voice snapped Murasakibara from his dazy thoughts, and made him look down at his current creation.  It seemed his hands were taking him through the process of making cupcakes.  His eyes narrowed at the batter and he took note of the small looking chocolate chips that seemed to be dancing in strawberry smelling batter, slightly tinted red due to food coloring.

“Chocolate strawberry cupcakes.”

He answered after taking full stock of everything in front of him.  Himuro gave a hum of understanding, then moved from his place at the kitchen’s living room fade-in towards him.  Murasakibara felt himself relaxing slightly from the hands that appeared on his lower back, making slight circular motions once Himuro was close enough.  There was something about the care that the other was showing for his almost always tense muscles that made him melt like the butter he used in his cooking.  Himuro was the far superior comforting factor to cooking, and his hands worked magic that no one could deny, except he wouldn’t let anyone else find this out because Himuro was his Muro-chin (or Tatsu-chin when he was feeling playful, which wasn’t often).

“Atsushi, what are you going to do with this batch?  Is this stress cooking?”

Himuro asked, his hands finding a knot in Murasakibara’s back and working on it.  Murasakibara hummed his answer to the question, and all but purred at the feel of the muscle being worked on.  Since the team had been forced to train more, he had been tensing up more than he had been when he was not dealing with villains and criminals.

“Atsushi, this is the fourth time this week you’ve stress baked.  Do you want to talk about it?  I thought we agreed to talk to one another when we got this stressed out.”

Himuro’s hands moved to another knot and began to work it out.  Murasakibara melted more, and he thought over Himuro’s words with a put upon sigh.

“I hate it here.  It annoys me.  I don’t want to live with the others, they still make me upset.”

He admitted.  Himuro gave a sigh through his nose and then leaned forwards enough to rest his head against the others back, but not stop the massage he was giving.

“I can understand what you mean.  I liked seeing Taiga again, but I want to go back home.”

The admittance seemed to perk Murasakibara up, while at the same time there was a part of him that deflated knowing that the other wasn’t happy.  There was annoyance with the thought that the organization was getting in the way of their happiness, but also just the fact that the other wasn’t as happy as he normally seemed was enough to pull many an emotion from deep within Murasakibara’s person.

“Don’t worry Muro-chin.  I’m going to try and get us back home.”

He promised, and then melted even more when Himuro moved so that he was between Murasakibara and his cooking, holding his hands up in a way that signalled he wanted the taller to lean down.  Happily, the purplette did so, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss from the other.

“I’ll await that moment with bated breath.”

Himuro gave his signature smirk, and Murasakibara couldn’t help but smile back, even if the action was awkward.  Then Himuro was behind him again and back to working on the knot in his back muscle.

“You might want to finish your cupcakes now.  I’m sure they can be pawned off on the others.”

The shorter said lightly, and Murasakibara went back to baking (because the thought of wasted batter was just as terrifying as losing Himuro…  Just not as much).


End file.
